


Die Magie der Bücher

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, First Time, Friendship, Kissing, Librarians, M/M, Magic-Users, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Rodney McKay liebt seinen ereignislosen Job in der Stadtbücherei von Cheyenne Springs. Bis John auftaucht und auch sonst einiges drunter und drüber geht.





	Die Magie der Bücher

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mein ganz herzlicher Dank gilt Sinaida! Danke sehr!

Auskunftsdienst in einer Bibliothek – Rodney konnte sich kaum etwas Nutzloseres vorstellen. Denn wirklich, wenn jemand nicht die dicken, fetten Schilder über den Regalen lesen konnte, die da sagten „Reisen“, „Kochen“, „Frauen“ oder „Jugendliteratur“, wie wollte diese Person dann den Inhalt der Bücher erfassen? Und war es zu viel verlangt, im Geiste das Alphabet aufzusagen und die Autoren von A-Z abzuschreiten, wenn man jemanden Bestimmtes suchte? Nein, sicher nicht. Grummelnd nahm Rodney an seinem Schreibtisch im Erdgeschoss Platz und hoffte, dass niemand käme, der seine Dienste in Anspruch nähme.

Eigentlich war er gerne Bibliothekar in der Cheyenne Springs Stadtbibliothek, die mitten im Stadtzentrum lag. Sie war in einem alten, dreigeschossigen Backsteinbau untergebracht, der von 1889 stammte und liebevoll restauriert und modernisiert worden war. Die Arbeit war ruhig und ereignislos, genau das was er wollte. Seit vier Jahren war er für den IT Bereich zuständig und durfte fast den ganzen Tag hinter diversen Computern verbringen. Aber O’Neill, der Leiter der Bibliothek, der ja eigentlich ganz nett und in manchen Dingen überraschend kompetent war - schließlich hatte er ihn für die Betreuung der Computer eingestellt - verfolgte leider diesen absolut hirnverbrannten Gedanken, dass jeder seiner Bibliothekare alles können musste. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Und damit Rodney nicht vergaß, wie Kundenkontakt ging – als ob er das würde! – musste er zwei Mal die Woche, Dienstagvormittag und Donnerstagnachmittag, für je vier Stunden am Auskunftsschalter sitzen.

Oh, nein! Steuerte der kleine Hosenscheißer an der Hand seiner Mutter da gerade wirklich auf ihn zu? Rodney versuchte ihm telepathisch mitzuteilen, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee war und nur in Tränen enden könnte. Allerdings nicht in Rodneys Tränen. Gut, es hatte gewirkt, das Kindergartengemüse zog ab in den hinteren Bereich, der für die kleinen Lärmenden vorgesehen war.

Rodney war sehr froh, dass er zumindest zwischen den von klebrigen Fingerchen verseuchten Regalen keinen Dienst schieben musste. Das hatte glücklicherweise sein Boss selber übernommen. Jack O’Neill liebte es, mit Kindern zu arbeiten und Rodney musste ihm zugestehen, dass er wirklich ein Händchen dafür hatte. Er konnte die Lärmbolzen sogar manchmal zu einer Ruhe bewegen, die unglaublich war. Er veranstaltete Bastelvormittage für Vorschulkinder, Piratennachmittage für Leseanfänger und Geister-Lesenächte für Schulkinder. Und er würde mit Sicherheit immer den ‚Mitarbeiter des Monats’-Bonus gewinnen, wenn es in der Bibliothek so etwas gäbe.

„Haben Sie den neuesten Roman von diesem Schriftsteller? Sie wissen schon, der immer so Romane mit Segelschiffen schreibt?“, fragte ihn in diesem Moment ein älterer Mann, der vor Rodneys Schreibtisch getreten war.

„Wie ist der Name des Autors?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr. Irgendwas mit L oder nein, mit M?“

„Romane stehen da drüben, M kommt gleich nach L, Sie brauchen also nur zwei Buchstaben durchsehen“, erklärte Rodney kurz und bündig und wies mit seinem Finger in die Richtung, in der die Belletristik stand.

„Es könnte auch ein P dabei sein“, versuchte der Mann hartnäckig noch einmal sein Glück.

Rodney seufzte theatralisch, rief auf seinem Computer den Katalog der Bibliothek auf und tippte ‚Segelschiffe’ und ‚Roman’ ein. „Mhmm… ‚Gefangener meiner Begierden’ von Johanna Lindsey“, las er vor. „Ist es das?“

„Nein!“ Der Mann wehrte erschrocken ab.

Nur weil er konnte, las Rodney noch drei weitere Titel dieser Art vor, ehe er endlich fragte. „Patrick O’Brian? Wäre ein P drin“, fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu. „’Kurs auf Spaniens Küste’, ‚Duell vor Sumatra’, ‚Feindliche Segel’ – ist es das, was Sie suchen?“

„Ja, genau!“ Erfreut schaute ihn der Mann an.

„Neue Romane von ihm gibt es nicht, da der Schriftsteller im Jahr 2000 gestorben ist. Aber wenn Sie hier links gehen, drittes Regal, ziemlich in der Mitte, dort finden Sie alles was wir haben.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken und einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich der Mann.

Rodney hoffte, dass er jetzt endlich nachschauen konnte, warum eine der Suchmasken im Online-Katalog so langsam lud, doch er wurde enttäuscht.

„Sehr charmant“, meinte jemand in seinem Rücken.

Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er Dr. Daniel Jackson. Der Professor für Literaturgeschichte am Cheyenne Springs College, verbrachte mehr Zeit als jeder andere Benutzer in der Bibliothek und es verging eigentlich kein Tag, an dem er nicht wenigstens für ein paar Minuten vorbeikam. Der Umstand, dass das College nur fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß entfernt lag, mochte dazu beitragen. Dr. Jackson recherchierte nicht nur für seinen Unterricht, sondern arbeitete auch an einem Werk über Sprachgeschichte, dessen Veröffentlichungstermin wohl aber noch in weiter Ferne lag. Daniel war in Rodneys Alter und für gewöhnlich sehr freundlich und aufmerksam. Einer der wenigen Kunden, der Rodney nicht schon auf den Geist ging, wenn er nur den Mund aufmachte.

„Hallo, Daniel, haben Sie heute Vormittag keine Vorlesungen?“

„Ich habe überraschend zwei Stunden frei. Zeit genug, um ein paar Dinge nachzuschlagen.“

„Über Segelschiffe?“, fragte Rodney sarkastisch.

„Haben Sie dafür einen besonderen Tipp?“, lachte Daniel.

Rodney seufzte. „Ich denke, der Mann hat gefunden was er gesucht hat, sonst wäre er wohl noch mal angetrabt gekommen.“

„Oder er hat Ihren Kollegen Mr. Tealc getroffen, und der hat ihm weitergeholfen. Falls er zum Sprechen aufgelegt war“, fügte Daniel noch grinsend hinzu.

„Ja.“ Rodney war es ein Rätsel, warum ausgerechnet Murray Tealc die Belletristik betreute, ein Gebiet, auf dem er eigentlich jemand Redseligeren erwartet hätte, wie z.B. seine Kollegin Janet Fraiser. Die aber war für Hobbys, Reisen und alles andere zuständig, was nicht unter die Kinder- und Jugendliteratur von O’Neill fiel, oder Natur und Technik, die von Sam Carter betreut wurden. Damit war ihr Team auch schon komplett. Fünf Bibliothekare waren für diese mittelgroße Stadtbücherei nicht schlecht. Sie wurden von einigen Aushilfskräften, einem Praktikanten und mehreren Collegestudenten unterstützt, die vor allem für die Verbuchung und das Wiedereinstellen von Titeln zuständig waren.

„Wollten Sie auch noch etwas bestellen?“, fragte Rodney nach.

„Nein. Aber ich wollte wissen, ob Sie wissen, wo Jack ist? Er sollte doch eigentlich gerade das Vorschulleseprogramm haben, oder nicht?“

„Ja, hat er auch. Aber da heute so schönes Wetter ist, hat er es in den Garten verlagert. Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er ein paar Pflanzenbestimmungsbücher mit nach draußen genommen hat. Auf meinen Hinweis, dass er damit kein gutes Beispiel abgeben würde, wenn er Bücher mit nach draußen nimmt, hat er nur gelacht.“

Rodney hasste es, wenn Regeln nicht eingehalten wurden. Auch so harmlose Regeln wie die, dass die Bücher nicht mit in den Garten geschleppt wurden. Denn Regeln waren gut, Regeln gaben Sicherheit. Improvisation war schlecht. Improvisation führte zu Fehlern, die manchmal tragische Konsequenzen haben konnten. Fehler, die …

„Rodney? Alles in Ordnung?“

Rodney gab sich einen mentalen Schubs, verscheuchte die Erinnerungen und schaute Daniel an. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich … musste nur gerade daran denken, dass er die Bücher besser nicht mit Dreck beschmiert.“ Gut, der Garten hinter der Bücherei war mehr eine Wiese mit Blumen und Sträuchern drumherum als ein Acker, wirklichen Dreck machte dort wahrscheinlich nur der Gärtner, wenn er mal wieder etwas ausgrub und an einen neuen Platz pflanzte. Aber trotzdem, auch Grasflecken machten sich in Büchern nicht gut.

„Sollte das wirklich passieren, wird er sie schon wieder säubern und reparieren, wir wissen doch beide, wie gerne er Zeit unten in seinem ‚Bastelraum’ verbringt.“

„Das stimmt.“ Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Jack und oft auch Sam und Tealc nach Dienstschluss noch stundenlang im Keller des alten Gebäudes verschwanden und alte, verschmutzte oder kaputte Bücher reparierten. Sie sagten, dass das ihnen einen entspannenden Ausgleich zu ihren sonstigen Tätigkeiten bot, dass man Büchern niemals so nahe kam, wie wenn man sie in die Hand nahm, um sie mit großer Geduld zu pflegen und zu reparieren.

Das war nicht Rodneys Ding. Wenn er länger blieb als er bezahlt wurde, und das passierte gar nicht so selten, dann, weil er sich in einem Computerproblem verfangen hatte, das er erst lösen musste, ehe er heimgehen konnte. Aber jeder hatte wohl sein Hobby, seine Art, seine freie Zeit zu verbringen und so wollte Rodney nicht darüber richten.

„Trotzdem, die kleinen Dreckfinger sollen erst gar nicht lernen, dass Bücher etwas sind, was man nach Belieben mit in den Garten schleppen kann.“ Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie diese Erkenntnis aus der Lesestunde im Garten zögen!

„Ach, Rodney“, Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Haben Sie nie ein Buch mit auf die Terrasse genommen, um im Liegestuhl zu sitzen und sich im schönsten Sonnenschein in andere Welten transportieren zu lassen?“

„Nein. Wenn ich etwas ausleihe, sind es Sachbücher. Ich brauche keine anderen Welten. Und mein Balkon ist ja wohl nicht mit den Blumenbeeten im Garten zu vergleichen.“

Andere Welten. Pfft. Das war typisches Literatengeschwätz. Rodney reichte diese Welt völlig. Die war schon kompliziert genug in den Bereichen, in denen sie nicht durch mathematische Formeln beschrieben wurde oder den grundlegenden Prinzipien der Logik folgte. Seelische Komplikationen anderer Leute zu goutieren, womöglich noch mit rosarotem Happyend nachdem man sich durch hunderte Seiten von Liebesqualen gekämpft hatte – nein, danke. Das überließ er lieber anderen Leuten.

„Na gut, dann werde ich Jack abpassen, wenn er wieder hereinkommt“, meinte Daniel und mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken begab er sich zu seinem Lieblingsplatz.

„Ja, gut.“ Rodney vertiefte sich endlich in die Computerprobleme des Online-Katalogs.

Als er erneut auf die Uhr schaute, war es zwei Stunden später, Daniel war nicht mehr da, dafür saß an dem Tisch genau daneben dieser gut aussehende Typ in den engen, schwarzen Jeans und einem weißen Hemd, das er - wie immer - so weit aufgeknöpft hatte, dass man schwarze Brusthaare erahnen konnte. Nicht, dass Rodney gestarrt hätte, jedenfalls nicht viel länger als die anderen Bibliotheksmitarbeiter, die jetzt schon seit fast sechs Wochen diskutierten, was dieser John Sheppard, so hieß der Surflehrerverschnitt nämlich, wohl beruflich machte.

Sam und Janet hatten sich auf einen vielbeschäftigten Finanzmenschen aus der Stadt, der eine Auszeit nahm und sich so langweilte, dass er Abwechslung in der Stadtbücherei suchte, geeinigt. Mr. Tealc war der Ansicht, dass er ein reicher Playboy war, der vielleicht vor einer Affäre davon lief. Rodney hatte ihn gefragt, ob jetzt die vielen Romane, die er ständig um sich hatte, auf ihn abgefärbt hatten, Tealc hatte es verneint. Jack schließlich hatte ihn mal in einer Bar getroffen, aber auch nicht viel mehr in Erfahrung gebracht, als dass er tatsächlich an irgendeiner Art von Buch schrieb. Das hatte Jack gereicht, danach hatten sie sich über Football unterhalten und Jack hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass dieser Sheppard „ein netter Bursche“ sei.

Und da es Dienstagvormittag war, war „der nette Bursche“ wieder da. Er war immer am Dienstag und am Donnerstag da, aber Rodney weigerte sich, da etwas hineinzuinterpretieren, auch wenn er zwei Mal die Woche Rodneys Zeit stahl, in dem er sich alle möglichen Bücher zu den verschiedensten Themen heraussuchen ließ. Und dann prompt meist eine Woche später mit ihm darüber diskutieren wollte und Rodney zu diesem Zweck mit frischem Kaffee und manchmal sogar Kuchen bestach. Was erstaunlich gut funktionierte, wenn Rodney ehrlich war. Denn Sheppard hatte eine Art ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln – der war er einfach nicht gewachsen. Ehe er sich versah, diskutierte er schon die abstrusesten Theorien.

Da Rodney von seiner Arbeit und seinem Keyboard aufgeschaut hatte, war das wohl das Signal für Sheppard gewesen, dass er ihn jetzt wieder belästigen konnte. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das Rodneys Knie unter anderen Umständen hätte weich werden lassen, aber hier nicht, denn hier war er ja im Dienst und Sheppard ein Kunde, näherte er sich Rodneys Schreibtisch. Die Jeans schmiegte sich an seine Beine, die Finger hatte er in die Schlaufen der Hose gehakt, wohl um sie auf seinen schmalen Hüften zu halten. Der Mann hatte keinen Hintern in der Hose, der konnte wahrscheinlich essen, was er wollte und nichts setzte an. Sheppard kam näher und für eine Sekunde atmete Rodney schneller, bis er feststellte, dass das nur ein Handy war, das sich da unter dem Stoff abzeichnete.

„Hi“, sagte Sheppard und ließ sich mit einer Pobacke auf einer Ecke von Rodneys Schreibtisch nieder.

„Ähm … Hi“, erwiderte Rodney und schaute von den Oberschenkeln über den Reißverschluss, bis zu dem Metallknopf in der Taille, dann an der Knopfleiste des Hemdes nach oben, bis sein Blick auf die schwarzen Brusthaare, dann Sheppards Kinn, seine Lippen und schließlich seine Augen traf.

„Sie haben doch in einer viertel Stunde Mittagspause. Da habe ich mich gefragt, ob wir zusammen etwas gegenüber in dem neuen Bistro essen wollen.“ Sheppards Hände lagen lose auf seinem Oberschenkel verschränkt. Der Stoff im Schritt spannte etwas und konnte man dort nicht eine Wölbung erahnen? Rodney riss sich mit Macht von dem Anblick los.

„Ja, ich … Was? Essen? Sie und ich? Ja, wollen Sie denn kein Buch leihen?“ Warum wollte Sheppard nichts ausleihen? Damit konnte Rodney umgehen. Aber doch nicht mit so einer plötzlichen Aufforderung, ihn zum Mittagessen zu begleiten. Das klang ja fast nach einem … Date! Aber doch nicht mitten am Tag. Nachher hätten seine Kollegen, die manchmal im Scherz sagten, Sheppard käme nur seinetwegen so oft in die Bücherei, noch Recht! Wie dem auch sei, er sollte wohl langsam mal antworten.

Doch bevor er das tun konnte, sprach schon sein Gegenüber. „Das war nur so eine Idee.“ Sheppard erhob sich wieder vom Schreibtisch. „Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn Sie keine Zeit haben.“ Das Lächeln war einer freundlichen aber ausdruckslosen Miene gewichen.

Rodney konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob Sheppard jetzt enttäuscht war, oder ob er, Rodney, in die Einladung etwas hineininterpretiert hatte, was wirklich nur ein Vorschlag gewesen war, doch mal das neue Bistro gegenüber auszuprobieren. Aber in beiden Fällen passte ihm das Ergebnis nicht, denn natürlich würde er gerne mit Sheppard die Mittagspause verbringen.

„Nein, nein, ich habe Zeit. Ich … essen kann ich immer“, fügte er noch ehrlich hinzu. „Ich komme gerne mit.“

Sheppards Augen leuchteten. „Okay. Prima. Dann räume ich mal meine Zeitschriften und Bücher weg und bin gleich zurück“, erwiderte er eifrig.

Fünfzehn Minuten später machten sie sich zusammen auf den kurzen Weg die Hauptstraße herunter. An zwei Bekleidungsgeschäften, der Post und einer Bank vorbei. An der Bushaltestelle querten sie die Straße und waren schon da. Früher war dort ein DVD-Verleih gewesen, dann hatte es längere Zeit leer gestanden und jetzt war dort also „Teyla’s Kitchen“ eingezogen. Von außen sah es noch nicht sehr einladend aus, Rodney hoffte, dass Teyla besser kochen konnte als die alte braun-grün gestrichene Fassade suggerierte. Im Bistro angekommen, ging Rodney die Speisekarte durch, zählte alle seine Allergien auf und landete schließlich bei Nudeln mit Käsesauce. Sheppard bestellte das gegrillte Gemüse mit Hühnchen und ein Bier. Rodney blieb bei Kaffee, da er noch arbeiten musste.

Erst als die Bestellung unterwegs war, schaute Rodney sich um. Drinnen sah es deutlich besser aus als von außen. Alles war frisch renoviert und in warmen, sommerlichen Farben und diesem Ethno-Look, den man jetzt immer mehr fand, gehalten. Die Bedienung, die sich als Jennifer vorgestellt hatte, machte einen netten Eindruck. Wenn sie es jetzt noch hinbrachten, sich an seine Allergien zu erinnern und ihn nicht zu vergiften, dann könnte er öfter hierher kommen.

Sheppard erwies sich als charmanter Plauderer, selbst wenn sie nur über allgemeine Dinge wie das Freizeitangebot in Cheyenne Springs und Computerspiele plauderten. Er brachte ihn zum Lachen mit seinen Beobachtungen, die er in den sechs Wochen, die er jetzt hier war, gemacht hatte und die einen amüsanten Blick auf die Stadt aus der Perspektive eines Zugereisten warfen. Sheppard wies in ihn auf Dinge hin, die Rodney schon lange nicht mehr wahrnahm, da sie für ihn alltäglich waren. Sie lästerten auch ein wenig über die Leute, die sie beide kannten und die Zeit verging viel zu schnell. Zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren kam Rodney aus seiner Mittagspause eine Viertel Stunde zu spät zurück in die Bibliothek! Nur gut, dass sie am Dienstagnachmittag für Publikumsverkehr geschlossen hatten und er sich gleich hinter seinen Rechner verziehen konnte.

Dafür waren Sheppard und er nach diesem Essen jetzt auf Vornamensbasis, er wusste, dass Shep… John tatsächlich in Cheyenne Springs war, um sein erstes Buch zu schreiben, einen Krimi, der in einer Kleinstadt spielte. Da John wenig Ahnung von Kleinstädten hatte, war er zu Recherchezwecken hergekommen. Eine Freundin hatte ihm die Ferienwohnung, in der er lebte, vermittelt. Rodney wusste nicht ganz, ob er ihm das glauben sollte, Johns Antwort hatte seltsam einstudiert geklungen und statt Details über die Freundin oder sein früheres Leben zu verraten, hatte er Rodney über seinen Job ausgefragt. Rodney hatte ihm von seltsamen Kunden und Anfragen erzählt, sich dazwischen die Nudeln reingeschoben, bei John ein paar Stücke Hähnchen geklaut – und dann einen riesigen Schrecken bekommen, als er auf die Uhr geschaut hatte. Dennoch war es die beste Mittagspause seit … immer gewesen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Am Freitagmorgen kam O’Neill mit mehreren Kratzern im Gesicht und an den Händen, Tealc mit einem blauen Auge und Carter mit einer verbundenen Hand in die Bibliothek. Es fiel Rodney nur auf, weil sie alle drei nebeneinander in der Küche standen als er sich einen Kaffee holte. Das musste ein verdammt harter Abend für sie gewesen sein!

„Habt ihr gestern noch gegen wild gewordene Bücher gekämpft?“, fragte Rodney spöttisch und umfasste mit seiner Handbewegung die drei Verletzungen.

„Na klar“, bestätigte Jack. „Ganz gefährliche Exemplare.“

„Wir waren gestern Abend noch beim Rodeo“, erklärte Sam und warf O’Neill einen anklagenden Blick zu.

„Rodeo? So wir ihr ausseht, seid ihr selbst mit geritten“, lästerte Rodney.

Sam erklärte ruhig: „Einer der Bullen hat sich losgerissen und es kam zu leichter Panik und Gerangel unter den Zuschauern. Leider waren wir mitten drin.“

„Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen“, verkündete Rodney ungerührt. „Wer zu so einem schwachsinnigen Sport geht, braucht sich nicht wundern, wenn etwas schief geht.“

„Danke, McKay.“ O’Neill nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Was würde wir nur ohne Ihre treffenden Situationsanalysen machen.“

Misstrauisch schaute Rodney von O’Neill zu Sam und wieder zurück. Wurde er gerade aufgezogen, oder meinte O’Neill das ernst? Bei dem Bibliotheksleiter wusste er nie so recht, wo er dran war.

O’Neill schien ihn besser lesen zu können, denn er antwortet: „Gott, McKay, das war kein Kompliment.“

Also nein. „Oh. Okay. Dann gehe ich mal wieder an meinen Rechner.“ Er nahm seine Kaffeetasse und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als er an der Tür war fügte O’Neill noch hinzu: „Gute Arbeit mit dem Online-Katalog.“

„D… danke.“ Hoffentlich war das jetzt … nein, er würde nicht anfangen an seiner Arbeit zu zweifeln. Er war der Beste was Computer betraf. Der Allerbeste. Da kam selbst Sam nicht mit. Die Stadtbibliothek konnte froh sein, dass sie ihn hatte. Genau. Und O'Neills Lob war ernst gemeint gewesen. Hundertprozentig.

Als er in seinen Email-Benachrichtigungen eine Anfrage von John fand, ob er am Abend mit ihm zum Italiener gehen wollte, wurde Rodneys Tag richtig gut. Ja! Das entwickelte sich sehr erfreulich. Das war doch schon deutlich mehr als: „Probieren wir mal zusammen das Bistro gegenüber aus“. Rodney ertappte sich dabei, dass er sechs Uhr herbeisehnte, und ließ sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht davon aufhalten, dass es um fünf vor sechs noch zwei Nutzeranfragen gab. Für die war es morgen auch noch früh genug.

Fünfzehn Minuten vor der Zeit stand er vor dem Restaurant, das John vorgeschlagen hatte und konnte schon die halbe Speisekarte auswendig, bis John endlich um die Ecke bog. Mit einem Blick erfasste Rodney die nachlässige Eleganz aus einer schwarzen, engen Jeans, weißem Hemd und blauem Blazer ehe seine Augen auf Johns trafen. „Ehm… Hi.“ Hoffentlich hatte er John nicht allzu sehr taxiert.

„Hi, Rodney. Hungrig?“

Ja klar, wenn so etwas Appetitliches wie John auf der Speisekarte stand. Rodney stöhnte innerlich. Wenn er nicht sofort aufhörte, solche Dinge zu denken und in alles etwas hinein zu interpretieren wie ein unreifer Vierzehnjähriger, würde der Abend in einem Desaster enden. „Pizza klingt gut“, sagte er daher mit mehr Nachdruck als nötig war.

John hatte einen Tisch reserviert, sie bestellten, und als ihre Getränke vor ihnen standen, ging Rodney in die Offensive. „Dann erzähl doch mal wie es mit deinem Buch so voran geht.“

„Nicht besonders“, lachte John. „Ich bin noch in der Recherche-Phase.“

„Ich verstehe. Aus dem Grunde leihst du alles querbeet aus. Von Stadtgeschichte bis hin zu Indianersprachen und die Geschichte der Eisenbahnen?“

„Das sind alles wertvolle Inspirationsquellen“, verteidigte sich John.

„Das klingt eher wie unendlich tiefe Quellen der Prokrastination“, beschied ihm Rodney gnadenlos.

John grinste. „Da mag was dran sein.“

Die Antipasti, die sie sich teilten, kamen und so fragte Rodney mit vollem Mund: „Was hast du denn gemacht, bevor du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, Schriftsteller zu werden? Vielleicht liegt dort ja ein Thema, mit dem du dich auskennst, das du zu einem Roman ausbauen kannst?“

Johns Blick wurde verschlossen und er sagte: „Nicht viel. Jede Menge Sport. Außerdem habe ich erst ein paar Semester Architektur, dann Betriebswirtschaft studiert, aber nie in dem Gebiet gearbeitet.“

„Wovon lebst du dann?“

John starrte einen Punkt an der Wand an, sagte eine Weile nichts, dann antwortete er doch noch mit einem Seufzen: „Ich bin zurzeit hauptberuflich ‚Sohn’.“ Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Sohn?“ Dann lag Mr. Tealc mit seinem reichen Playboy vielleicht doch nicht so weit daneben! „Ist das etwas, was man in einen Lebenslauf schreiben kann?“, erkundigte sich Rodney, um die entstandene Stille auszufüllen.

„Wenn ich erst einmal ein berühmter Schriftsteller bin, fragt niemand danach“, gab ihm John lachend zu verstehen.

„Ja, klar. Ich will dann in deinem Buch aber unter den Danksagungen aufgeführt werden. Denn die ganzen Aufsätze, die ich für dich kopiert habe, die ganzen seltsamen Abhandlungen, die ich ausfindig gemacht habe – da will ich wenigstens eine Erwähnung für.“

„Bekommst du“, versicherte ihm Sheppard und spießte mit seiner Gabel die letzte Olive auf.

„Nein, das ist meine!“, beschwerte sich Rodney. „Du hattest vier, ich hatte erst drei.“

„Du hast die Oliven gezählt?“

„Ja!“ Rodney schob sein Kinn vor.

„Okay.“ John hielt ihm seine Gabel mit der Olive hin.

Rodney beugte sich vor und umfasste die schwarze Olive mit seinen Lippen – und natürlich fragte er sich prompt in dem Moment, ob John dabei ebensolche Hintergedanken hatte wie er. Er merkte, wie es ihm heiß wurde, wahrscheinlich lief er auch rot an, und versuchte es, mit einem Husten zu kaschieren.

Der Ober mit der Pizza rettete ihn vor irgendwelchen Erklärungen und erst nach einer Weile genüsslichen Essens meinte Sheppard: „Wolltest du immer schon Bibliothekar werden?“

„Was? Warum denn nicht?“ Natürlich hatte er andere Pläne gehabt, die dann aber, nach dem Unfall ... Hey, was wusste John darüber? Was wollte er mit der Frage andeuten?

„Nun…“, John rieb sich mit einer Hand die Wange, „für gewöhnlich stellt man sich Bibliothekare irgendwie ausgeglichener vor. Muss man nicht, um diesen Beruf ausüben zu wollen, über etwas mehr Geduld als du verfügen? Weil, … es gibt ja bestimmt auch spannendere Berufe. Ich … ach, vielleicht sind das auch alles nur Vorurteile“, baute ihm John eine Brücke.

„Ich mag es unspannend. Vielen Dank!“ Aber weil John so unsicher schaute, fügte er noch großmütig hinzu: „Sieht O’Neill wie der typische Bibliothekar aus? Oder Sam? Ich glaube, das sind alles nur Vorurteile.“

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“ John legte die Bestecke auf seinen Teller. „Rodney, ich …“

„Wünschen die Herren vielleicht noch eine Nachspeise?“ Der Ober hielt ihnen beiden je eine Dessertkarte hin.

John bestellte einen Espresso, Rodney ein Eis und sie unterhielten sich noch über Urlaube und Italien, kamen von dort auf Geschichte und Geschichten und landeten darüber bei ihren Lieblingsfilmen, die nicht in allen Bereichen deckungsgleich waren. Ein paar Überschneidungen gab es aber doch und so nahm Rodney all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Willst du Sonntagabend mit mir in ‚Wormhole Pegasus’ gehen?“

„Ist das das Spin-Off von ‚Wormhole Extreme’?“

„Ja. Nach der Absetzung von ‚Pegasus’ – übrigens der größte Fehler in der Geschichte des Fernsehens, denn fast niemand wollte ‚Wormhole Universe’ sehen – hat einer der Schauspieler die Rechte daran gekauft und über Crowd-Funding jetzt eine Fortsetzung gedreht. Ich habe nur gute Kritiken darüber gelesen. Er hat in einer Woche schon sein Budget eingespielt und der Trailer dazu sieht fantastisch aus.“

„Gut, überzeugt. Können wir machen“, stimmte John zu. „Ich kenne zwar nicht alle Folgen, aber das wird für den Kinofilm sicher nicht von Bedeutung sein.“

„Du musst nur wissen, dass sie die fliegende Stadt auf der Erde geparkt haben und im Film geht es wohl wieder zurück in die andere Galaxie.“

„Okay. Klingt gut und für Science-Fiction bin ich immer zu haben.“

„Ich auch.“ Rodney strahlte. Das ließ sich wirklich prächtig an. John war an seinem Lieblingsgenre interessiert! Sie plauderten über Science-Fiction Filme und Bücher und die Zeit raste nur so dahin. Erst als sie feststellten, dass der Ober begann, die Stühle an den anderen Tischen hochzustellen, verließen sie eilig das Restaurant.

„Wo steht dein Wagen?“, wollte Rodney wissen.

„Ich habe keinen Wagen“, erwiderte John und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans.

„Wie bist du dann hierher gekommen?“

„Wie sich Menschen ohne Auto nun mal fortbewegen. Ich habe den Bus genommen.“

„Den Bus?“ Rodney konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er das jemals getan hatte. Doch, einmal war er mit Jeannie und Madison Bus gefahren, weil Jeannie auf dem Öko-Trip war. Das hatte er aber in keiner guten Erinnerung. Voll, stickig, langsam und …

„Der fährt alle viertel Stunde, bis Mitternacht“, erklärte ihm John.

Rodney wünschte keine Fahrplanauskunft, denn er würde sicher nicht auf sein Auto verzichten. Oh Gott, war John auch so ein sich selbst kasteiender Umweltschützer wie seine Schwester, der ihn zu missionieren versuchte? Dann fiel sein Blick zufällig auf seine Armbanduhr und ihm ging auf, was das auch noch bedeuten konnte. „Dann ist der letzte vor einer viertel Stunde gefahren“, stellte er fest.

„Ja, das ist aber kein Problem, ich nehme mir ein Taxi.“

„So ein Unsinn, mein Wagen steht hier gleich ums Eck.“

John wiederholte noch einmal, dass er ein Taxi nehmen könnte, doch als Rodney ihn am Ellenbogen in die gewünschte Richtung zog, ließ er das Thema fallen.

John wohnte in einem völlig unspektakulären Mehrfamilienhaus am Stadtrand und nicht in dem gläsernen Kubus mit Swimmingpool, den sich Rodney für einen von Papi ausgehaltenen Playboy als passendes Domizil vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht war ‚Sohn’ doch kein so gut bezahlter Job.

Leider lud ihn John nicht noch auf einen Drink oder Kaffee oder sonstigen Vorwand ein, und so musste sich Rodney mit einem flüchtigen Kuss und einem gehauchten „Gute Nacht“, das ihm einen wohligen Schauder über den Rücken sandte, zufrieden geben.

Zuhause angekommen suchte er John Sheppard im Internet und fand schließlich heraus, dass der ‚Sport’ von dem John gesprochen hatte, Motorsport gewesen war. Er war Autorennen gefahren und hatte sogar ein paar Siege eingefahren. Okay, dann hatte ‚ich habe kein Auto’ vielleicht auch nur als Beschönigung für ‚ich habe keinen Führerschein mehr' gedient. Wahrscheinlich hatte John einfach nicht mit dem Rasen aufhören können.

Rodney klickte sich durch die Seiten und sah etliche Photos, auf denen John mit einem begeisterten Lachen irgendwelche hässlichen gläsernen Pokale und silbernen Salatschüsseln in die Luft hielt. Aber das hörte plötzlich auf und ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt tauchte er auch nicht mehr in den Fahrerlisten auf. Rodney suchte nach dem Grund und fand nur heraus, dass John bei einem Rennen in Japan nicht angetreten war, weil die Witterungsverhältnisse extrem schlecht gewesen waren. Danach hatte er wohl auf einer schwarzen Liste gestanden.

Sein größter Geldgeber war Sheppard Enterprises gewesen und damit war klar, dass John der Sohn von Patrick Sheppard, einem gut verdienenden Unternehmer war. Nicht die Liga von Gates oder Zuckerberg, aber doch so reich, dass bestimmt ein anderes Apartment für John drin gewesen wäre. Was Rodney unweigerlich zu der Frage brachte, warum John dann wohl wirklich hier mitten in der Provinz gelandet war? Wie viel war dran an der Geschichte, dass er hier war, um ein Buch zu schreiben? Nach dem Ende seiner Karriere im Autorennsport gab es praktisch keine Artikel mehr über John Sheppard im Internet, was natürlich auch heißen konnte, dass die Medien kein Interesse an einem Architektur- oder BWL-Studenten hatten. Nur noch zwei, drei Fotos von öffentlichen Veranstaltungen an der Seite seines Vaters und seines Bruders – das war’s.

Rodney biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wollte er sich wirklich von jemandem wie John in seiner selbst gewählten Ruhe stören lassen? Wer konnte schon vorhersehen, wie lange der überhaupt hier in Cheyenne Springs zu bleiben gedachte. Und dann? Rodney starrte auf das letzte Photo. Er sah das kleine Lächeln, sah die lässige Haltung und den heißen Mann und dann sagte sich Rodney, dass fünf Jahre Beschaulichkeit genug waren. Und wenn die Abwechslung in Form eines John Sheppard daherkam, dann wäre er dumm, ‚nein’ dazu zu sagen – schließlich wollte er mit John nicht Vorhänge aussuchen gehen sondern Spaß haben. Wie er Tealc schon mehrmals versichert hatte, glaubte er nicht an rosaroten Liebeskitsch, von daher konnte er die Gelegenheit auch nutzen, solange sie sich bot. Wenn John mit ihm ausgehen wollte, würde er ganz sicher nicht ablehnen. Und wenn John noch mehr wollte erst recht nicht.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Da die Bibliothek auch am Samstagvormittag geöffnet war, musste Rodney von acht bis eins arbeiten. Anschließend hatte er seiner Schwester Jeannie versprochen für drei Stunden auf Madison aufzupassen und verbrachte einen entsetzlich langweiligen Nachmittag im Garten der Millers, wo er versuchte, seiner Nichte die Grundlagen der Statik anhand von Sandkastenbauwerken zu erläutern. Das kam aber nicht so gut an, und schließlich musste er doch noch Sandkuchen backen spielen. Jeannie lud ihn dafür zum Abendessen ein und es gab für ihn als Einzigen tatsächlich ein Steak zu dem Gemüseauflauf. Jeannie fragte ihn über seine Arbeit aus, da er ihr aber noch nichts von John erzählen wollte, hatte er nicht viel Neues zu berichten.

Wieder daheim versuchte er, bis in die frühen Morgenstunden seinem Computer zu mehr Geschwindigkeit zu verhelfen, zerlegte ihn dafür halb und baute ihn wieder zusammen. Deshalb schlief Rodney am Sonntag fast bis Mittags und verbummelte den Nachmittag mit Herumsurfen im Internet. Um fünf Uhr duschte er, rasierte sich, bis seine Haut glatt wie ein sauber polierter Schreibtisch war und wäre fast zu spät zum Kino gekommen, weil er seinen Autoschlüssel nicht finden konnte. Als Rodney endlich ankam, hatte John schon die Kinokarten, zwei Bier und einen großen Eimer Popcorn gekauft. Er begrüßte ihn mit einem flüchtigen Wangenkuss, aber mehr war mit dem Eimer im Arm auch nicht drin.

„Hoffentlich machen sie es richtig. Hoffentlich wissen sie was ihre Fans wollen.“ Rodney war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war, in diesen Film zu gehen, auch wenn er gute Kritiken hatte. Was, wenn die Kritiker einen ganz anderen Geschmack als er hatten? Ja, wenn er es recht bedacht, konnte der Film eigentlich nur enttäuschen, denn keinesfalls konnte er alle Wünsche und Ansprüche an ihn erfüllen. Rodney hoffte nur ganz eigennützig, dass wenigstens seine Wünsche erfüllt wurden.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass deine Wünsche an den Film auch meine sind“, lachte John.

Upps, da hatte er wohl laut gedacht. Rodney warf John ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Wir können ja nachher unsere Ergebnisse vergleichen.“

Während des Films berührten sich ihre Hände mehrmals in dem Popcorneimer und einmal drückte John seine Finger sogar für einen Moment. Auf dem Popcorn. Was Rodney relativ unhygienisch fand, worüber er aber bereit war hinwegzusehen, denn Händchenhalten – und sei es auch nur für Sekunden – war immer gut. Besser als Popcorn, wenn er ehrlich war. Später war er dann so abgelenkt von dem Film, dass er sogar das Popcornessen vergaß.

Kaum dass sie das Kino verlassen hatten, fragte Rodney: „Und, wie fandest du den Film?“

„Super!“ John reckte seinen Daumen in die Luft. „Ganz hervorragende Weltraumaufnahmen, super Tricktechnik. Und vor allem, dass die Stadt jetzt wieder zurück ist und sie kurz davor stehen, sich für unabhängig zu erklären – das schreit doch geradezu nach einem zweiten Teil. Den ich mir übrigens sofort anschauen würde.“

„Unbedingt!“, stimmte ihm Rodney zu. Er blieb stehen und schaute Sheppard an. „Und, mein Gott, sie haben es tatsächlich gemacht! Die Beziehung, die so viele Leute schon in der Serie gesehen haben, sie ziehen das durch. Das ist so … so … fantastisch! Der Colonel bekommt tatsächlich den Wissenschaftler. Jedenfalls, falls ich den Kuss am Ende nicht völlig falsch interpretiert habe. Wie findest du das? Sie haben es tatsächlich gewagt, die beiden zusammen zu bringen!“

„Wahrscheinlich weil die Schauspielerin, die die Freundin des Wissenschaftlers gespielt hat, nicht aus dem anderen Projekt herauskam“, dämpfte John Rodneys Begeisterung, lächelte aber dazu.

„Quatsch. Die haben endlich kapiert, was die Zuschauer sehen wollen.“ Rodney knuffte John. „Sie haben’s gemacht!“ Er boxte John erneut spielerisch gegen den Oberarm, bis der beim dritten Mal seine Hand einfing. Rodney machte sich los, fasste John an den Aufschlägen seines Jacketts und küsste ihn. Nicht wie am Abend zuvor, nur ein Hauch von Lippen auf Lippen, sondern Rodney war so aufgedreht, so voller unterdrückter Begeisterung, dass er Johns Mund fest in Besitz nahm.

Rodney hörte, wie John leise lachte, den Kuss aber erwiderte und seine Hände auf Rodneys Taille legte, um ihn näher an sich ziehen zu können. Für einen Moment standen sie selbstvergessen auf dem Bürgersteig und küssten sich. Rodney konnte nicht genug bekommen von Johns Lippen und Zunge und dem Gefühl glücklich zu sein. Wirklich richtig tief und durch und durch glücklich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte.

Als John sich von ihm löste und den Kopf anhob, wollte Rodney protestieren, doch dann sagte auch John voller Begeisterung und mit einem Hauch von Unglauben: „Sie haben’s tatsächlich gewagt.“

„Ja, haben sie“, bestätigte Rodney und freute sich, dass John genauso glücklich aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das am Kuss oder am Film oder an beidem lag, aber das war auch egal, dieser Moment bedeutete für sie beide offensichtlich dasselbe.

Als Rodney John fragte, ob er noch mit ihm nach Hause kommen wollte, sagte John ohne zu Zögern ‚ja’. Sie schafften es vor lauter Küssen kaum vom Aufzug bis zur Wohnungstür und stolperten, Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden verstreuend, umgehend in Rodneys Schlafzimmer. Rodney, der sonst immer hundertmal nervös hinterfragte, was sein Partner oder seine Partnerin wohl gerade von ihm denken mochte, vergaß es dieses Mal völlig, denn John war so ein Fest für alle seinen Sinne, dass er keine Zeit für irgendwelche Ablenkungen hatte. Er küsste John bis ihm fast schwindelig vor Sauerstoffmangel war und genoss es, wie Johns Hände auch noch das kleinste Stückchen Haut seines Körpers erforschten.

Lebensfreude, Begeisterung und der zu Kopf steigende Reiz des Neuen, ließen beide viel zu schnell zum Ende kommen, aber das führte zu keinen Peinlichkeiten, sondern lachend gestanden sie sich ein, dass sie nun etwas mehr Muße für eine zweite Runde hatten.

Erst kurz vor Mitternacht, als John seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust liegen hatte und er mit seiner Hand durch Johns kurze, widerspenstige Haare strich, fragte Rodney: „Glaubst du, dass der Film anders geworden wäre, wenn die Schauspielerin Zeit gehabt hätte?“

„Keine Ahnung. Glaube ich aber nicht, denn man hätte ihr Fehlen ja anders erklären können“, erklärte John schläfrig und gähnte.

„Da hast du Recht. Wir müssen dann mal die Folgen ansehen, die dir noch fehlen.“ Er strich über Johns Arm.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich mir gestern noch eine halbe Staffel angesehen habe“, meinte John mit einem Schulterzucken. „Und etwa gefühlte hunderte Artikel darüber gelesen habe.“ Er zog Rodneys Arm fester um sich.

„Du würdest auch einen guten Bibliothekar abgeben.“ Rodney schob sein Bein über Johns.

„Ja klar“, bestätigte John und schnarchte schon zwei Minuten später leise vor sich hin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie frühstückten zusammen und Rodney genoss es, schon am Morgen mit jemandem über die Titelseite der Zeitung diskutieren zu können, seinen Kaffee nicht alleine trinken zu müssen und ganz einfach Gesellschaft zu haben. Er war weit gekommen in einer halben Woche Beziehung, denn sonst war er morgens eher ein wenig unleidlich, wie ihm seine Schwester mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit versichert hatte.

Rodney wollte John noch nach Hause fahren, der aber lehnte ab, weil die Busse wieder regelmäßig fuhren. „Hast du keinen Führerschein mehr? Bist du zu schnell gefahren?“, erkundigte sich Rodney, während er den letzten Schluck Kaffee in sich hineinschüttete.

„Doch ich habe einen Führerschein“, sagte John, während er seine Tasse in die Spülmaschine stellte.

„Warum fährst du dann nicht Auto?“

„Weil ich keins habe?“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht die Frage war“, tadelte Rodney und schaute John erwartungsvoll an.

John fummelte an der Spülmaschine herum, dann schaute er Rodney an. „Sieht so aus, als ob du mich im Internet gesucht hättest, oder?“

Als Rodney nickte, fuhr John fort: „Dann weißt du auch, dass meine Karriere zu Ende war, als ich mich weigerte, bei dem gefährlichen Regenrennen in Japan zu starten. Mit mir hatten sich noch drei weitere Fahrer geweigert zu starten, hatten sich dann aber von ihren Rennställen bequatschen lassen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es mehr Solidarität unter den Rennfahrern geben würde, aber dem war nicht so.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und dann? Was hat …?“

„An meiner Stelle startete mein Freund Holland und fuhr auch auf Platz zwei. Von da an bekam er die Autos, die Gewinnchancen hatten. Drei Rennen später verunglückte er tödlich. Rein intellektuell sage ich mir, dass ich nicht Schuld bin an seinem Tod, dann drängt sich mir immer wieder der Gedanke auf, wie es wohl ausgegangen wäre, wenn ich an jenem Rennen teilgenommen hätte und nicht in die zweite Reihe geschoben worden wäre. Ich … habe mich seitdem nicht mehr hinters Steuer setzen können. So, jetzt weißt du es. Ich bin nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.“ Er lachte, aber es klang total falsch in Rodneys Ohren.

„Unsinn! Nur weil du nicht Autofahren willst, bist du doch nicht... Was sollen die Leute sagen, die Angst vor Spinnen haben? Oder vor offenen Plätzen? Sachen, die ja nicht gefährlich sind, jedenfalls nicht so gefährlich wie Autos. Auch die finden einen Weg drumherum, und wenn du halt lieber den öffentlichen Personennahverkehr finanziell unterstützt, als Auto zu fahren, da ist doch nichts verkehrt dran. Und außerdem – im Endeffekt ist jeder selbst für sein Leben und die Entscheidungen, die er trifft verantwortlich.“

„Danke.“ Dieses Mal lächelte John ein echtes Lächeln und Rodney konnte nicht anders als ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen. Und seine Zunge noch etwas vorgleiten zu lassen, denn John mit Kaffeegeschmack war einfach zu gut. John küsste zurück und begleitete es mit einem leisen Seufzen, dass Rodney wie Honig durch den Körper rann. Eigentlich wäre er jetzt viel lieber wieder in Richtung Schlafzimmer marschiert, aber seine piepsende Armbanduhr holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Verdammt, ich muss los.“

„Wir sehen uns heute Mittag in der Bücherei“, sagte John und umfasste Rodneys Pobacken fest mit seinen Händen.

„Oh, Gott, ja.“ Rodney hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verließ endlich die Wohnung. Sein Hochgefühl hielt an, bis er – fünfzehn Minuten zu spät, denn zusammen duschen, frühstücken und küssen war definitiv keine Option, wenn man zu einem festen Termin in der Arbeit sein wollte – in die Bibliothek kam und niemand außer Janet Fraiser und Probie da waren. Probie hieß eigentlich Jonas Quinn, aber da er nur einen befristeten Vertrag hatte, und niemand wusste, wie es weiterging, hatte ihm O’Neill diesen Spitznamen verpasst.

Janet schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Nicht aus dem Bett gekommen? Oder was?“

„Wo sind die anderen?“, fragte Rodney.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Janet. „Aber da Sie ja auch verspätet gekommen sind, klärt sich das vielleicht noch.“

Es klärte sich aber nicht mehr. Sie warteten noch eine halbe Stunde, dann riefen sie bei den dreien auf dem Handy und zu Hause an, doch niemand meldete sich.

Um elf Uhr kam Dr. Jackson atemlos angerannt und fragte ohne Begrüßung: „Ist Jack hier?“

„Nein, O’Neill ist nicht hier!“, schnappte Rodney, denn verdammt, die ganze Arbeit blieb natürlich jetzt an ihm und Janet hängen. „Und Sam und Tealc ebenfalls nicht.“

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“ Daniel rang seine Hände. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er noch sein könnte. Haben Sie im Keller nachgeschaut, wo sie die Bücher restaurieren? Das ist der letzte Ort, der mir noch einfällt.“

„Nein. Wenn sie da wären, wären sie ja wohl inzwischen mal aufgetaucht.“

„Vielleicht haben sie irgendwie die Zeit vergessen?“, fragte Daniel hoffnungsvoll.

„Alle drei?“ Ein bisschen mehr logisches Denken hätte er von einem Dozenten schon erwartet.

„Unwahrscheinlich“, gestand ihm Daniel zu. „Aber…“

„Hi, Rodney. Hi, Dr. Jackson.“ John schlenderte zur Tür herein und blieb vor Rodney und Daniel stehen. „Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?“, fragte er Rodney, so als hätten sie nicht vor drei Stunden noch küssend in der Küche gestanden.

„Nein, ich habe keine Zeit.“ Rodney streckte die Hände anklagend in die Luft. „Ich bin doch nicht die Auskunftei! Ich habe hier eine Bibliothek zu führen, warum wollen alle Leute etwas von mir wissen?“

„Wissensvermittlung – eine der Grundaufgaben des Bibliothekars?“, fragte John mit einem winzigen Lächeln.

Rodney schnaubte abfällig, winkte Probie heran und wies ihn mit strengen Worten an, die Auskunftstheke zu übernehmen. „Und es gehen keine Bücher raus, die nicht verbucht sind, verstanden?“

„Natürlich, Mr. McKay!“ Mit einem aufgeregten Lächeln ließ sich Jonas Quinn auf dem Schreibtischstuhl nieder. „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.“

Rodney grunzte zustimmend und bedeute John und Daniel mit einer Handbewegung, ihm in die Küche zu folgen. Kaum, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, erklärte er John: „O’Neill, Sam und Tealc sind nicht zum Dienst erschienen und es ist schon halb zwölf. Sie gehen auch nicht an ihr Telefon, keiner der drei.“

„Gestern Abend ist Jack noch aufgeblieben, als ich ins Bett gegangen bin und hat gesagt, er komme später nach. Doch er hat das Bett nicht benutzt, es war heute früh noch unberührt.“

„Wie wollen Sie das wissen?“, fragte Rodney. „Sind Sie bei ihm vorbei gegangen?“

„Vorbei gegangen?“ Daniel zog die Brauen über den Brillengläsern nach oben. „Jack und ich wohnen zusammen. Schon seit fast zwei Jahren. Das wissen Sie doch.“

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht.“ Wieso sollte er das wissen? War ja nicht so, als ob er zu der Einweihungsparty - wenn es denn überhaupt eine gegeben hatte - eingeladen gewesen wäre.

„Aber Rodney, ich…“

„Es interessiert mich nicht, okay? Ich kann mir doch nicht merken, wer wo mit wem warum wohnt, oder auch nicht. Das ist doch irrelevant.“

„In diesem Fall aber nicht“, mischte sich Sheppard ein. „Wenn O’Neill schon gestern Abend verschwunden ist, ist das doch sehr merkwürdig.“

Daniel nickte. „Merkwürdig ist auch, dass Jack vor zwei Tagen behauptet hat, bei einem Rodeo gewesen zu sein, wo er dann verletzt worden ist. Ich habe nachgeforscht, es hat vor zwei Tagen kein Rodeo in einem Umkreis von 150 Meilen gegeben, wo er, Sam und Tealc hätten hinfahren können. Warum hat er mich angelogen?“

„Mir haben sie dieselbe Geschichte aufgetischt“, bestätigte Rodney. „Und O’Neill war nicht der einzige, der verletzt war. Die beiden anderen ebenfalls.“

„Also können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie an dem Abend zu dritt unterwegs waren. Ebenso wie sie jetzt wohl zu dritt unterwegs sind“, fasste John zusammen.

„Tja, aber wo waren sie und warum?“ Daniel schaute von Rodney zu John und wieder zurück. „Vielleicht finden wir doch im Keller einen Hinweis darauf“, beharrte er.

„Sie und Ihr Keller! Aber meinetwegen. Irgendwo müssen wir ja anfangen zu suchen.“ Er gab Janet Bescheid, dass sie und Jonas für einen Moment alleine für die Bibliothek verantwortlich waren.

„Was ist im Keller?“, fragte John während sie die Stufen hinunter stiegen.

„Der Raum, in dem die Bücher restauriert, neu verleimt oder mit Etiketten versehen werden“, erklärte Rodney. „Die drei verbringen nach Dienstschluss einige Zeit da unten. Mindestens ein bis zwei Abende pro Woche. “

Er schloss die Tür auf und sie betraten den fensterlosen Raum, der sofort in hellem Licht erstrahlte. Auf verschiedenen Tischen lagen diverse Bücher: aufgeschlagen, gestapelt oder in eine Presse gedrückt. Einzelne Seiten hingen an einer Leine und es roch durchdringend nach Kleber, Leder und Farben. Nichts sah ungewöhnlich aus.

„Falls sie sich nicht im Schrank verstecken, sind sie nicht hier“, erklärte Rodney selbstgefällig. Hatte er ja gleich gesagt. Theatralisch riss er den Schrank auf, in dem weitere Werkzeuge und Hilfsmittel zur Buchrestaurierung lagen. Sonst nichts.

Daniel und John lasen derweil alle Blätter durch, die einzeln lagen, blätterten in den Büchern herum, schaute in Schubladen und den Papierkorb – doch auch sie fanden keinen Hinweis auf die Verschwundenen.

„Was ist hinter dieser Tür?“, fragte Daniel und drückte erfolglos die Klinke einer unscheinbar grauen Feuerschutztür herunter, die halb hinter einem Regal verborgen war.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe keinen Schlüssel dafür. Vielleicht ein ungenutzter Vorratsraum. Ich bin äußerst selten hier unten, da ich vor allem für die Computer zuständig bin.“ Rodney versuchte ebenfalls erfolglos, die Tür zu öffnen.

John trat mit einer gebogenen Büroklammer in der Hand zu ihnen und meinte: „Dann werden wir mal nachsehen.“

„Du willst das Schloss knacken?“ Rodney stellte sich vor die Tür, um John den Zugriff zu verweigern. „Das ist Staatseigentum. Glaube ich jedenfalls. Das können wir nicht einfach so aufbrechen, das ist gegen die Regeln.“

Aber John kniete schon nieder, schob Rodneys Hintern ein Stück zur Seite und begann in dem Schlüsselloch herumzustochern. Daniel kniete sich neben ihn und hielt das runde Metallplättchen, das immer wieder vor das Schlüsselloch fiel, mit einer Hand zur Seite.

„Nein, nein, nein…“ protestierte Rodney noch einmal und ergriff die Klinke, um sie festzuhalten. In dem Moment sprang die Tür plötzlich auf und alle drei wären beinahe in das nächste Zimmer gepurzelt. Sie konnten sich gerade noch abfangen.

Rodney sah einen altmodischen Drehschalter neben der Tür, betätigte ihn und der Raum erhellte sich. Zögerlich traten die drei Männer ein. Die Wände waren rundum mit Schränken zugestellt, die bis fast unter die Decke reichten. Alte, hölzerne, kunstvoll verzierte Schränke mit Schubladen, wechselten sich mit Metallschränken in einem 20er-Jahre-Design und modernen Schränken aus Holznachbildungen ab. In der Mitte befanden sich drei Schreibtische mit Computern, daneben noch einige Zusatztische auf denen ebenfalls Schubladen standen.

Daniel zog eine der Schublade heraus und sagte erstaunt: „Das sind alles Karteikarten!“

„Das wird dann wohl der Schlagwortkatalog oder Autorenkatalog sein, den sie hier eingelagert haben, nachdem auf den digitalen Katalog umgestellt worden ist“, meinte Rodney mit einem Achselzucken. „Super geheimnisvoll.“

„Mehrere Generationen von Katalogen“, stellte Daniel fest. „Die ersten davon sind noch handschriftlich.“ Daniel hielt ihm eine mit schnörkeliger Schönschrift versehene Karte hin. „Definitiv spätes neunzehntes Jahrhundert. Die sind bestimmt wertvoll.“

„Das hilft uns auch nicht weite.“ Ungeduldig trommelte Rodney mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte. „Das heißt doch nur, dass es hier schon seit mehr als hundert Jahren eine Bibliothek gibt, was ja auch jeder oben im Eingang an der Schautafel lesen kann.“

„Es gibt hier noch eine weitere Feuerschutztür“, ließ sich John aus dem hinteren Teil des Raums, halb hinter zwei mächtigen Regalen verborgen, vernehmen. Als Daniel und Rodney dort ankamen, zeigte er mit seinem Finger drauf. „Dieselbe Art Tür wie in dem anderen Raum.“

„Natürlich müssen wir die auch aufbrechen?“, fragte Rodney, reichte John aber gleichzeitig eine Büroklammer an.

„Natürlich.“ John grinste und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Was Rodney prompt an den gestrigen Abend denken ließ. John gab Blowjobs, die einen ganz weich in den Muskeln und Gelenken werden ließen, die Rodney schließlich dazu gebracht hatten, neben ihm auf den Boden zu sinken, bis sie den guten Gedanken gehabt hatten, es doch noch auf die bequeme Matratze in seinem Schlafzimmer zu verlagern. Johns Lippen konnten …

„Helfen Sie drücken, Rodney! Die Tür scheint zu klemmen“, riss ihn Daniel aus seinen Gedanken.

Rodney lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür und sie sprang sofort auf. Er hatte weitere absolute Dunkelheit eines fensterlosen Kellerraumes erwartet, doch es herrschte nur Halbdunkel. Dieses Zimmer, nein Saal wäre der bessere Ausdruck, denn dieser Raum, den sie über fünf Stufen abwärts erreichten, hatte mindestens die Ausmaße des größten Lesesaals in der Bibliothek, wurde von einer gläsernen Wand indirekt erhellt. Auf der Wand war eine riesige Weltkarte abgebildet, über die sich ein komplexes System aus golden Linien zog, die sich an einigen Punkten verdichteten und mehr oder wenige helle, goldglänzende Punkte bildeten.

Rodney trat vor die Wandkarte und John und Daniel platzierten sich rechts und links neben ihm. „Was zum Teufel ist das? Und warum ist das hier unten?“ Die alten Kataloge, das machte in einer Bibliothek Sinn. Aber dieses … Teil hier? Das sah nach modernster Technik aus. Doch zu welchem Zweck? Und wenn das der Grund war, weshalb Jack, Sam und Mr. Tealc regelmäßig Zeit hier unten verbrachten, was waren sie dann? Spione? Feindliche Agenten, die darauf warteten, die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen? Doch warum ausgerechnet in der Stadtbibliothek dieses kleinen Kuhdorfes? Warum nicht in einer der wichtigen Metropolen?

„Hier liegt kein Staub.“ Daniel strich mit seinem Finger über den am nächsten stehenden Tisch. „Der Raum hier wird also regelmäßig benutzt. Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum hat Jack mir hiervon nichts gesagt?“, fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Vielleicht hatte er nicht genügend Vertrauen in Sie?“, schlug Rodney vor und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß von Sheppard. Verspätet fiel ihm ein, dass Daniel ihnen ja erzählt hatte, dass er mit O’Neill zusammen wohnte. „Ähm … ich meine, … vielleicht will er Sie nicht in Gefahr bringen und hat es deshalb verheimlicht?“, schlug Rodney vor und war sehr stolz auf sich und diese Ausrede.

„Welche Gefahr?“

„Wenn auffliegt, dass er in Wahrheit ein Spion ist?“

„Ein Spion?“, riefen John und Daniel praktisch gleichzeitig.

„Ja, was hattet ihr denn gedacht? Was macht man denn mit einer Weltkarte, über die Linien laufen, die sich in Operationsbasen, Zielen oder was weiß ich, verdichten?“ Rodney tippte mit seinen Fingern auf der Karte herum, doch nichts veränderte sich.

„Keine Ahnung.“ John fixierte die Karte. „Zumal die Punkte scheinbar ganz willkürlich verteilt sind. Nicht hinter jedem Punkt steht eine Stadt. Schaut mal, hier ungefähr sind wir.“ Er tippte einen Punkt auf der Karte an und der Ausschnitt vergrößerte sich. „Oh, interessant.“ John zoomte Cheyenne Springs noch näher heran. Es war einer der vielen ganz kleinen Punkte. Nichts Besonderes. John verkleinerte die Karte wieder.

Als John sich umdrehte, versuchte Rodney einen anderen Ort auf der Karte auszuwählen, doch nichts tat sich. Mit einem bitterbösen Blick in Richtung der Karte, wollte er gerade John zur Rede stellen, als er Daniel, „Oh, oh, das ist gar nicht gut“, sagen hörte. Er trat zu Daniel, der eine Schreibtischschublade aufgezogen hatte und jetzt eine Waffe in der Hand hielt.

„Verdammt!“ Rodney war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, dass das hier gut für sie ausgehen würde. Selbst wenn O’Neill, Sam und Tealc für die „Guten“ arbeiteten, wer garantierte ihm, dass sie die drei Leute, die hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen war, einfach so davon marschieren ließen? Die amerikanische Regierung war nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, in Dingen, die die nationale Sicherheit betrafen, zimperlich zu sein. Rodney sah sich schon mit einem Bein in einem super geheimen Spezialgefängnis sitzen. „Wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen! Je schneller desto besser!“ Auch wenn er fürchtete, dass sie alle genügend Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen hatten, um sie zu identifizieren.

Als in dem Moment das Deckenlicht aufflammte, schloss Rodney die Augen. Wie hatten sie sie schnell gefunden? Er wollte gar nicht sehen, mit wie vielen Leuten von der Spezialeinheit sie anrückten und welcher geheimen Behörde sie angehörten. Fatalistisch wartete er, aber dann öffnete er vorsichtig ein Auge, als er Daniel „Wow!“ und John „Cool!“ sagen hörte. John hatte die Hand noch auf dem Lichtschalter, was dann wohl erklärte, warum kein Überfallkommando angerückt war.

In dem Teil des Raums, der bisher im Halbdunkel gelesen hatte und auch unbeachtet geblieben war, weil sich das ganze Interesse auf die golddurchwirkte Landkarte konzentriert hatte, standen Dutzende von Regalen und Vitrinen. Sie waren gefüllt mit Büchern, von denen die meisten schon ziemlich antik aussahen. Dazwischen standen aber auch einige neuere Exemplare, sowie sogar das eine oder andere Taschenbuch. Rodney schritt mit Daniel und John an den Reihen der gläsernen Schaukästen entlang. Die meisten Werke sagten Rodney nichts.

„Kennt ihr die Autoren? Oder die Titel? Warum stehen die hier hinter Glas?“, fragte er und las laut vor: „Marie von Rittersberg. Giftige Pflanzen in Garten und Natur. Ein Ratgeber.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und las den nächsten Buchrücken vor: „Niccolo Machiavelli. Il Principe.“

„Nun, das dürfte wenigstens wertvoll sein“, meinte Daniel. „Aber warum zum Kuckuck befindet sich der erste „Shades of Grey“ Band hier?“ Er tippte an die Glasvitrine hinter der er ausgestellt war.

„Direkt neben Goethes „Die Leiden des jungen Werther“, der sogar seinen eigenen Schrank hat“, stellte John fest und starrte auf den Einband.

„Nach welchem Muster werden hier Bücher gesammelt? Bücher, die zum Teil sogar oben in der Bibliothek stehen – und hier stehen sie hinter Glas? Welchen Sinn macht das?“, fragte Daniel stirnrunzelnd und versuchte, den Glaskasten zu öffnen, hinter dem sich ein Taschenbuch namens „Das Buch vom guten Schlaf“ verbarg. So sehr er auch an der gläsernen Tür zog, sie wollte sich nicht öffnen lassen.

„Vielleicht handeln die drei mit wertvollen Erstausgaben oder Originalhandschriften? Und das sind potentielle Kunden dort auf der Karte?“, schlug Rodney vor. „Vielleicht sind das auch die wertvollsten Bücher aus Nachlässen, die der Bücherei regelmäßig vermacht werden?“

„Weil ganz Cheyenne Springs auf ihren Dachböden Originale liegen hat, die erst Jack, Sam und Tealc als solche erkennen und dann widerrechtlich zu Geld machen?“, fragte Daniel spöttisch. „Klingt das sehr wahrscheinlich?“

„Klingt es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass man ein altes Machwerk aus den 70er Jahren, so sieht der Umschlag dieses Schmökers „Vampire in Manhattan“ jedenfalls aus, hinter Glas legt?“, fragte Rodney zurück und stocherte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf der Glasscheibe herum.

„Vielleicht können wir das Erscheinungsjahr dieses Machwerks herausfinden“, meinte John und zog die Glastür in dem Moment auf, in dem Daniel sagte: „Die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Oh!“

John zog behutsam das Buch heraus, und ein Surren und Summen ging durch den Raum. „Das … kommt aus dem Buch, da ist irgendetwas drin“, meinte John erschrocken und hätte es beinahe fallen gelassen. Rodney konnte ihm das nicht verdenken, denn das klang wirklich fast wie ein Bienenschwarm. Und den wollte man ganz sicher nicht in der Hand haben. John hielt das Buch dann aber trotz des Surrens noch fest, wenngleich auf Armeslänge und nur noch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Wow, jetzt … vibriert das Buch auch noch“, rief John und Rodney sah, dass das Buch wackelte und zappelte und John jetzt doch mit der anderen Hand zugreifen musste, um es zu bändigen. Schnell stopfte John das Exemplar, das sich jetzt immer heftiger in seiner Hand bewegte, wieder in sein gläsernes Gefängnis zurück. Erst nachdem er die Tür fest zugemacht hatte, meinte er ungläubig: „Wahnsinn! Was zum Teufel ist denn das? Was für Bücher sind das? Was geht hier vor?“

„Ich … ich … weiß es nicht, dabei arbeite ich seit vier Jahren hier. Wie ist es möglich, dass ich von all dem hier nichts wusste?“, fragte Rodney und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nun, die ganzen verschlossenen Türen legen nahe, dass sie nicht wollten, dass du davon etwas erfährst.“ John strich über Rodneys Arm. „Das irgendjemand etwas darüber erfährt“, fügte er begütigend hinzu, ehe Rodney sich beschweren und darauf bestehen konnte, dass er vertrauenswürdig war.

„Leute, es gibt noch eine Tür dort drüben“, meinte Daniel und wies mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die schon bekannte Feuerschutztür.

„Was kommt nach Weltkarten für Spione und surrenden Bücher mit Eigenleben?“ Fasziniert trat John zur Tür und packte an die Klinke.

„Wollen wir das wirklich wissen?“ Rodney war nicht überzeugt davon. „Wir gehen besser wieder nach oben.“

„Hey, Rodney, endlich gibt es hier mal ein Geheimnis und du willst ihm nicht auf die Spur kommen? Wo ist dein Abenteuergeist?“ John stupste ihn aufmunternd an.

„Habe ich nicht. Braucht man nicht.“ Leider stand er mit dieser Meinung alleine da.

„Mr. Sheppard hat Recht, wir können jetzt nicht einfach aufhören. Vielleicht ist Jack hinter der Tür. Also los, lasst es uns herausfinden.“ Daniel trat zu John und mit einem betont tiefen Seufzer gesellte sich Rodney zu ihnen.

„Aber das ist die letzte Tür, versprochen?“ Rodney erhielt keine Antwort, denn in dem Moment, als sie alle drei die Tür berührten, sprang sie auf und ...

„Eine Toilette?“ Rodney war gleichzeitig erleichtert aber auch irgendwie enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte er ein bisschen mehr erwartet. Wieso bauten die nach drei Feuerschutztüren eine Toilette ein? „Das hier ist ein stinknormales Klo“, meinte er anklagend und wies auf die Standard-Ausstattung mit Toilettensitz, Spülkasten und Toilettenpapierhalter.

„Was hattest du denn gedacht?“, ließ sich eine Stimme vernehmen. „Wolltest du eine goldene Kloschüssel haben?“

Für einen Augenblick erstarrten alle drei. Rodney kannte die Stimme nicht und schaute John und Daniel an, von denen der eine die Schultern hob und der andere stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Dann hörte sie Wasser in einem Waschbecken rauschen und als John die Tür des Toilettenraumes zur anderen Seite öffnete, betraten sie nacheinander einen Raum mit mehreren Waschbecken an der Wand. Vor einem stand ein Mann, der sich die Hände wusch und sich jetzt zu ihnen umdrehte. Es sah wie ein stinknormaler Waschraum in einer öffentlichen Toilettenanlage aus.

„Heiliger Johannes, was macht ihr denn zu dritt im Klo?“ Eilig ging der Mann Richtung Ausgang. „Vergesst es, ich will es gar nicht wissen.“ Er verschwand.

„Das ist keine Toilette der Bibliothek“, erklärte Rodney unnötigerweise den anderen, denn die dunkelblauen Fliesen und die großen, farbigen Werbeplakate für Schlösser und Herrenhäuser des britischen National Trust, die an der Wand zwischen den Waschbeckenspiegeln hingen, machten mitten in Cheyenne Springs wenig Sinn.

John öffnete die Tür des Waschraums nach draußen und sie standen in einem kleinen Saal mit antiken Gemälden an der Wand, Stuck unter der hohen Decke und Marmor als Fußbodenbelag.

„Das sieht wie ein … Schloss aus“, wisperte Daniel und trat rasch wieder in den Toilettenvorraum zurück.

„Ein englisches Schloss?“, fragte John zögerlich.

„Los zurück!“ befahl Rodney, dem das alles zu undurchsichtig war. Er riss die Tür, der Toilette, aus der sie gekommen waren, auf. „Oh, nein! Das darf doch nicht war sein! Wo ist unsere Tür?“ Die Wand in dem kleinen Raum war ebenmäßig blau gekachelt und Rodney spürte wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Das war falsch! Hier sollte eine Öffnung sein! Wo ging es zurück? Sie mussten aus einem anderen Raum gekommen sein! Rodney schnappte hektisch nach Atem.

Aber bevor er jammern konnte, standen schon John und Daniel mit ihm in dem winzigen Raum, direkt vor dem Klo und John befahl: „Alle eine Hand an die Wand!“ Er ging mit gutem Beispiel voran.

„Wofür soll das gut sein?“, meckerte Rodney, tat es aber und als Daniel seine Hand neben Rodneys legte, öffnete sich tatsächlich ein Durchgang, sie gingen durch und waren wieder im Keller der Bibliothek zurück.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank!“, rief Rodney und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken. „Wir sind tatsächlich wieder zurück. In einem Stück. Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass … Aber wie wusstest du, was zu tun war?“ Er warf John einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich wusste es nicht, ich habe es aber vermutet, weil wir bei allen Türen zuvor auch immer zu dritt sein mussten, um sie zu öffnen. Reine Beobachtung – wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte, wäre ich auch ratlos gewesen“, erklärte John. Zur Bestätigung rüttelte er alleine an der Klinke und nichts tat sich.

„Okay, das würde erklären, wie wir durch die Tür treten konnten, aber wo zum Teufel sind wir da gewesen? Und wie sind wir dahin gekommen?“, fragte Daniel und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch.

„Keine Ahnung“, John trat zu Rodney. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Rodney schaute aus seiner sitzenden Position zu John auf. „In Ordnung? Klar, wenn es in Ordnung ist, im Keller Geheimräume zu finden, von denen man keinen blassen Schimmer hatte und durch Türen in fremden Klos zu landen.“ Er gab sich Mühe, seine Panik nicht zu zeigen. Verflucht, er war Bibliothekar geworden, weil er keine Aufregung wollte!

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir es nochmals versuchen“, schlug John vor.

„Keinesfalls!“ Rodney schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir noch leben.“

John drehte sich ihm zu. „Klingt das jetzt nicht einen Hauch zu dramatisch? Aber kein Problem. Wenn du nicht mit willst, kann ich das verstehen und wir könnten Mrs Fraiser fragen, ob sie stattdessen mit uns kommt.“

„Was? Janet? Keinesfalls! Wenn einer geht, dann ich.“ Und wenn es nur war, um John von irgendwelchen unüberlegten Taten abzuhalten, so unnötig begeistert wie der schaute. Vielleicht stellte sich das Ganze ja auch nur als optische Täuschung oder so etwas heraus, wenngleich Rodney befürchtete, nicht so viel Glück zu haben. Hier war irgendetwas ganz gewaltig faul und sie waren mitten herein gestolpert.

„Mal sehen, wo wir jetzt landen“, meinte John und schob Rodney förmlich zur Tür hin.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten“, knurrte Rodney.

Sie berührten die Tür – und ja, Johns Theorie stimmte, es funktionierte nur, wenn sie sie zu dritt anfassten – und landeten wieder in demselben Klo!

„Woah, das ist ja unspannend.“ Enttäuscht trat John in den Waschraum und schaute sich um.

„Das ist doch bestens. Langweilig ist gut.“ Rodney war erleichtert. „Dann können wir ja wieder zurückgehen und sobald O'Neill wieder da ist, fragen wir ihn, was es damit auf sich hat.“

„Nein, wir können noch nicht zurückgehen. Wenn wir annehmen, dass Jack, Sam und Tealc dieselben Türen benutzt haben, müssen sie hier irgendwo sein. Denn sonst wären sie längst zur Arbeit gekommen. Irgendetwas ist passiert, ich spüre es. Und ich gehe hier nicht eher weg, ehe ich sie gefunden habe.“ Daniel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Rodney und John herausfordernd an.

„Dr. Jackson hat Recht. Was immer hier vorgeht, die drei sind darin verwickelt und schweben vielleicht in Gefahr. Wir müssen mehr herausfinden.“

„Damit wir auch in Gefahr geraten?“ Sahen die beiden denn nicht, dass ihnen eventuell genau dasselbe Schicksal drohte wie seinen drei Kollegen? Wie blauäugig konnte man eigentlich sein?

Doch Daniel hatte schon die Tür des Waschraums geöffnet und meinte jetzt: „Keiner da. Die Luft ist rein.“

„Der Himmel verschone mich vor Möchtegern-Detektiven“, murmelte Rodney, folgte aber Daniel und John in den hübschen Raum, den sie schon bei ihrem ersten Eintreffen gesehen hatte. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten, wurde es immer klarer, dass sie hier in einem Herrenhaus oder einem kleinen Schlösschen waren. Der Blick durch die bodentiefen Fenster ging in einen gepflegten Garten hinaus, in dem üppige Rhododendren in verschiedenen Farben blühten und akkurat gemähte Rasenflächen einsäumten. Alles sehr englisch.

Sie betraten einen weiteren Raum, der ganz in Blautönen gehalten war und offensichtlich als Esszimmer genutzt wurde oder worden war. Um einen wuchtigen Mahagonitisch waren zwölf mit blau-weißer Seide bespannte Stühle drapiert, an den Wänden wiederholte sich das Muster der Stühle. Es gab eine Anrichte aus Mahagoni und eine Vitrine, in der Geschirr und Gläser aufbewahrt wurden.

Immer noch mit prächtiger Aussicht in den Garten kamen sie in einen Raum, der offensichtlich das Musikzimmer war. In der einen Ecke stand ein altes Spinett. Eine Violine wurde in einem Schaukasten ausgestellt und im Vorbeigehen sah Rodney, dass es eine berühmte Geige sein musste, wenn ihr eine so ausführliche Erklärung gewidmet war. Ein Notenständer, auf dem eine Klarinette abgelegt war und ein Tischchen mit zwei weiteren Geigen vervollständigte das Bild. Die Wände waren mit allegorischen Darstellungen der neun Musen geschmückt.

Gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollten, betrat eine Frau das Musikzimmer und runzelte bei ihrem Anblick die Stirn. Rodneys Blutdruck ging nach oben. Das war's dann jetzt wohl. Eine Verhaftung wegen Hausfriedensbruch würde sich gar nicht gut in seinem Lebenslauf machen.

„Oh,“ sagte die Dame. „Sie haben wohl unsere Durchsage nicht gehört. Wir haben von 12 bis 14 Uhr geschlossen. Sie können mit Ihrer Eintrittskarte aber gerne am Nachmittag noch einmal vorbeischauen. Vielleicht möchten Sie sich mit einer Kleinigkeit in unserem Café stärken?“

„Sie machen Mittagspause? Das müssen wir wirklich überhört haben.“ John schenkte ihr sein verführerischstes Lächeln und auch Daniel riss seine blauen Augen weit auf und meinte mit einem reumütigen Augenaufschlag: „Das tut uns sehr leid.“

„Ist ja nicht schlimm. Folgen Sie einfach dem Flur in dieser Richtung“, sie wies mit ihrer Hand nach links, „bis zum Ausgang, dort ist dann unser Café.“

„Vielen Dank“, sagten John und Daniel fast unisono und Rodney nickte dazu. Was für ein Glück, wenn man mit zwei solchen Charmebolzen unterwegs war!

Auf dem Weg nach draußen öffnete John unauffällig den Verschluss an einem der bodentiefen Fenster – und Rodney schwante nichts Gutes. Sah nicht so aus, als dürfte er schon in die Sicherheit der Bibliothek zurückkehren. Sie verließen Iberdovy Manor, so hieß ihr Schlösschen, offiziell durch den Ausgang und John führte sie dann in den Park zurück. Hinter einer Buchsbaum-Hecke verborgen sagte er: „Das ist die Gelegenheit! Wenn es offiziell zu geschlossen ist, sollte es kaum Wachpersonal geben.“

„Gelegenheit wofür?“, fragte Rodney wider besseres Wissen.

„Jack, Sam und Tealc zu suchen“, nickte Daniel.

„Ach ja? Wir marschieren dort hinein, laufen durch die Räume und hof...“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie – wenn sie hier sind – nicht in einem der für das Publikum zugänglichen Räume sind“, erklärte John. „Wir sollten versuchen, in den Keller, auf den Dachboden oder in die Stallungen zu gelangen.“

„Weil wir auch so genau wissen, wo die liegen“, ätzte Rodney.

„Dieser Prospekt, den ich an der Kasse eingesteckt habe, gibt uns darüber Auskunft“, sagte Daniel und hielt Rodney das Faltblatt hin.

Rodney grummelte und nahm das Blatt entgegen. Er überflog den Lageplan und die Eintrittspreise, dann deutete er mit seinem Finger auf eine Textzeile und streckte Daniel und John den Plan hin: „Hier steht, dass Iberdovy Manor in Essex ist. Essex wie in Groß-Britannien. Kann mir einer von euch Schlaumeiern vielleicht auch noch erklären, wie wir da hingekommen sind? Oder ist das hier 'Versteckte Kamera'?“

Rodney war selbst über sich erstaunt, dass er noch nicht hyperventilierte. Denn eine logische Erklärung auf der Basis der bekannten Physik oder Geographie, oder welche Wissenschaft auch immer hierfür zuständig war, gab es nicht. Er musste mit der Tatsache leben, dass die dritte Feuerschutztür der Stadtbibliothek von Cheyenne Springs nach England führte. Auf das Klo eines herrschaftlichen Anwesens. Klasse. Genau das, was man zur Belebung seiner Mittagspause brauchte.

„Es gibt etliche Dinge, die nicht passen“, meinte Daniel. „Aber ich bin mir immer sicherer, dass Jack mehr darüber weiß. Das würde manch eine Geheimniskrämerei, manch einen Abend, den er angeblich in der Bibliothek verbracht hat, erklären. Warum er allerdings auf diese Art nach Essex reist und mir nichts davon erzählt und was er hier macht, das weiß ich nicht.“ Er sah ziemlich betrübt aus und Rodney konnte es ihm gut nachfühlen. Dass O'Neill eine solche Sache vor ihm geheim hielt, musste Daniel als persönlichen Affront auffassen.

„Vielleicht liegt die Lösung in der Bibliothek dieses Anwesens?“, schlug Rodney vor. „Schließlich kommt man dort auf der anderen Seite auch raus. Vielleicht ein … uhm … unterirdisches System von Bücherei zu Bücherei?“ Mein Gott, was redete er wieder für einen Unsinn! Welches unterirdische Transportsystem konnte einen innerhalb von einer Sekunde mehr als siebentausend Kilometer befördern?

„Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich, da die Bibliothek zur offiziellen Besuchsrunde gehört“, wandte Daniel ein. „Da würden sie ja sofort entdeckt.“

„Es sei denn, es gibt dort wieder seltsame Türen.“ So schnell wollte Rodney nicht klein beigeben.

„Das klingt logisch. Also fangen wir dort an“, entschied John.

Im Schutz der Hecken schlichen sie zum Haus zurück, stiegen durch das Fenster ein, an dem John den Riegel geöffnet hatte und begaben sich weit vorsichtiger als bei ihrem ersten Besuch, Richtung Bibliothek, die sie unentdeckt erreichten. Sie tasteten alle Wände ab, bemühten sich an allen Stellen, an denen ein erwachsener Mensch durchpassen könnte, drei Hände gleichzeitig an die Wand zu legen, versuchten Regale zu verschieben – aber vergeblich. Die Bücherregale ließen sich nicht verrücken und einen Geheimgang konnten sie auch nicht entdecken.

„Was nun?“, fragte Daniel. „Keller oder Dachboden?“

Sie einigten sich auf den Keller, aber dort wurden nur Wein und andere Vorräte gelagert. Der Dachboden, dessen Zugang sie erst nach längerem Suchen fanden, war ebenfalls unergiebig. Alte Möbel und allerlei Kisten mit Zierrat standen nicht sehr ordentlich aufgeräumt herum. John knackte sogar ein Schloss, aber dahinter war gar nichts, außer einem leeren Dachboden mit ein paar Vögeln, die erschrocken aufflogen.

„Bleiben nur noch die Stallungen und eventuell irgendwelche Gartenhäuschen, die nicht in der Broschüre aufgeführt sind“, sagte Daniel mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

„Wir haben bisher mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt“, meckerte Rodney. „Können wir es nicht einfach dabei bewenden lassen? Es ist auch schon fast zwei Uhr, und dann lassen sie die Touristenhorden wieder los.“

Daniel schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und verzog die Lippen. „Also noch die Stallungen, dann gehen wir heim und schauen, ob sie in der Zwischenzeit zurückgekehrt sind.“

„Rodney?“, fragte John, stand aber schon so nah bei Daniel, dass klar war, was er tun wollte.

„Ja, schön.“ Stallungen hieß dann wohl Pferde und das klang recht harmlos. Nicht, dass er sich den Biestern auch nur auf zehn Meter nähern würde! Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber Pferde waren besser als Menschen, die neugierige Fragen stellen konnten. Wenn sie das jetzt machten, dann hätten John und Daniel ihren Willen gehabt und sie könnten endlich wieder zurückkehren.

Kein Mensch achtete auf sie, als sie durch den Park zu den Stallungen gingen. Sie schlüpften einer nach dem anderen durch ein Loch in der Hecke, um auf die andere Seite der Stallungen, die vom Herrenhaus nicht einsichtig war, zu gelangen. Auf dieser Seite gab es kleine Oberlichter, die gekippt waren, die aber leider viel zu hoch waren, um durchzuklettern. Es sei denn …

„Wenn ich Sie auf meine Schultern nehme, glauben Sie, dass Sie dann da durchklettern können?“, fragte Daniel John.

„Wir könnten es versuchen.“ Sie schauten beide nach oben und versuchten die Entfernung abzuschätzen. Gerade als Daniel die Hände verschränkte, um John einen Tritt zu ermöglichen, erblickte Rodney eine Leiter, die halb im Gebüsch verborgen lag.

„Wie wäre es damit?“, fragte er und zog die leicht rostige Leiter ran.

„Das geht natürlich auch.“

Rodney wollte verdammt sein, wenn John jetzt so guckte, als wäre er lieber auf unorthodoxe Art und Weise da rauf geklettert! „Ich halte sie fest und du kletterst hoch“, schlug er vor.

John stand, kaum dass die Leiter an der Wand lehnte, schon auf der zweiten Stufe und wenig später balancierte er am Sims entlang, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Das klappte auch, nur einen Moment befürchtete Rodney, John würde fallen, dann war John drinnen. „Reicht mir die Leiter rauf, damit ich auf der anderen Seite runter kann“, rief er nach draußen, und Daniel und Rodney hievten die Leiter nach oben. Zwei Minuten später öffnete John eines der Eingangstore auf der Vorderseite der Stallungen und Daniel und Rodney schlüpften herein. Das roch und klang gar nicht nach Pferden.

„Und, ist hier was?“ fragte Daniel.

„Alte Kutschen, ein kleiner Traktor und zwei Aufsitzmäher, dazu jede Menge Gartengeräte.“ John machte eine Handbewegung, die die halbleeren Stallungen umfasste. „Hier sind sie auch nicht. Das scheint eine Sackgasse zu sein. Ich denke, wir sollten Rodneys Vorschlag folgen und sehen, ob sie schon zurück sind.“

Oh ja, Rodney war sehr dafür!

Doch in dem Moment bückte sich Daniel, hob etwas auf und rief mit sich überschlagender Stimme: „Jack war hier! Das ist sein Schlüsselanhänger!“ Er hielt John und Rodney ein kleines Photo von sich hinter Plexiglas hin.

Rodney hätte den Bibliotheksleiter ja keiner solcher übertrieben romantischen Anwandlungen verdächtigt, aber in diesem Fall traf sich das gut. Das war ihr erster konkreter Hinweis, dass O'Neill tatsächlich durch das Tor gegangen war und irgendwann mal hier drinnen gewesen sein musste.

„Jack? Jack? Bist du hier irgendwo?“ Lauschend schaute sich Daniel um.

Und … waren das nicht...?

„Das sind Klopfzeichen!“, rief Rodney begeistert. „Hier! Sie kommen von … hier.“

Die beiden anderen kamen angelaufen, sie schoben mit vereinten Kräften an der Stelle eine leichte Kutsche zur Seite und sahen, dass es eine Falltür im Boden gab. Zu dritt zogen und zerrten sie an dem Metallring, bis die Tür sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte und öffnete.

„Jack?“

„Daniel? Wir sind hier unten“, ließ sich eine Stimme vernehmen, die eindeutig O'Neill gehörte.

„Gott sei Dank, Jack!“ Riesige Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Daniels Gesicht ab. Doch auch Rodney spürte ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern fallen und John reckte siegessicher eine Faust in die Luft.

„Wir haben eine Leiter, wir holen euch da raus!“, rief Daniel in die Dunkelheit herunter.

„Rodney, bewache die Eingangstür und warne uns, wenn sich jemand den Stallungen nähert“, befahl John. „Daniel und ich steigen dort runter.“

„Okay.“ Dann hörte Rodney wie John und Daniel die Leiter zu der Öffnung hievten. Er spähte angestrengt nach draußen, doch niemand näherte sich den Stallungen. Gerade als er dachte, jetzt könnten sie endlich heimgehen, kam John wieder die Leiter heraufgeklettert und ging zu den Gartengeräten.

„Wir brauchen eine Schere oder so etwas, sie sind gefesselt“, erklärte er Rodney.

Was nicht gerade zu Rodneys Beruhigung beitrug. Denn wer sollte drei Bibliothekare in eine Stallung locken und dort fesseln? Was hatten die drei angestellt? Bis ihm einfiel, dass sie vielleicht auch nicht viel mehr gemacht hatte, als den Türen zu folgen. Und wenn das schon reichte, dass man in einem dunklen Verlies eingesperrt wurde … oh, nein, dann schwebten sie auch in großer Gefahr! „Beeilt euch ein bisschen!“, zischte er in Richtung Bodenöffnung.

Keine fünf Minuten später hörte er Bewegungen hinter sich und Rodney atmete tief und erleichtert durch, als er sah, dass John, Daniel, Jack, Sam und Mr. Tealc nacheinander die Leiter heraufkletterten. Die drei Bibliothekare sahen ein wenig mitgenommen aus, aber schienen nicht verletzt zu sein, denn sie konnte alle aus eigener Kraft gehen. John und Daniel warfen noch die Bodenklappe zu und schoben die kleine Kutsche wieder drüber.

„Und nun?“, wollte Rodney wissen.

„Auf zur Toilette des Herrenhauses“, erwiderte John.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt dort rein?“, fragte Rodney nervös.

Sam versuchte so gut es ging etwas Dreck aus ihrer Kleidung zu reiben und Jack antwortete: „Ganz einfach, wie kaufen eine Eintrittkarte und gehen umgehend … „ Er hielt abrupt inne. „Ah, wie seid ihr eigentlich hierher gekommen?“ Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute die drei der Reihe nach durchdringend an.

„Durch die Tür im Waschraum“, erwiderte Daniel und hielt dem Blick stand.

Jacks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, dann schien er sich in diesem Moment aber wohl doch auf keine Diskussion einlassen zu wollen, denn er sagte: „Gut. Wie ihr sie gefunden habt, erklärt ihr mir später, aber genau dadurch geht es wieder zurück.“

Rodneys Sorge, dass sie gleich an der Kasse verhaftet würden, weil jemand ihr Treiben beobachtete hatte, teilte keiner. Der Optimismus seiner Kollegen bewahrheitete sich und schon ein paar Minuten später waren sie erst in den Toilettenräumen und dann endlich, endlich, wieder in der Cheyenne Springs Stadtbibliothek zurück.

„Okay“, meinte O'Neill, als sie alle in dem Raum standen, in dem die Bücher restauriert wurden. „Sam, Tealc und ich, wir ziehen uns schnell um. Rodney, Sie gehen Janet zur Hand, denn ich nehme mal an, die hat die Stellung gehalten? Daniel, du musst doch sicher noch mal ins College? Erklärungen gibt es heute Abend. Wir treffen uns alle, auch Sie Mr. Sheppard, um zwanzig Uhr bei Daniel und mir zu Hause. Mountain Drive 14a.“

„Aber...“, versuchte Daniel einzuwenden.

Doch O'Neill fragte noch einmal: „Abgemacht?“

Rodney hätte ja ebenso wie Daniel lieber jetzt gleich und sofort eine Erklärung gehabt, aber er sah ein, dass das nichts war, was man zwischen Tür und Angel erledigen konnte. So nickte er, wie alle anderen auch seine Zustimmung und ging nach oben, um Janet und Probie mitzuteilen, dass sie alle wieder da waren. Am Nachmittag bekam er nicht so ganz viel erledigt, denn er ertappte sich dabei, dass er die halbe Zeit über mögliche Erklärungen nachdachte. Ihm wollte aber nichts wirklich Schlüssiges einfallen und so fieberte er dem Abend entgegen.

 

Rodney hatte John versprochen, ihn um halb acht abzuholen. Sie trafen kurz vor acht bei O'Neill und Daniel ein, die in einem eingeschossigen Einfamilienhaus am Stadtrand wohnten. Der Bibliotheksleiter war die Ruhe in Person als er sie an der Tür begrüßte und geleitete sie auf die Terrasse, die an einen großen Garten grenzte. Er drückte ihnen ein Bier und einen Teller mit einem gegrillten Steak in die Hand. O'Neill machte nicht den Eindruck, als sei dies hier mehr, als ein Grillabend unter Freunden.

Aber das änderte sich rasch, denn kaum, dass alle um den Tisch saßen, meinte Daniel: „Ich denke, Jack, dass jetzt ein paar Erklärungen fällig sind.“ War er heute bei der Rettung noch ganz besorgt und erleichtert gewesen und hatte Jack immer wieder am Arm berührt, saß er jetzt einen Meter von ihm entfernt und musterte ihn kritisch über seine Brillengläser hinweg. Rodney erkannte einen angepissten Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er einen sah. Dort hing gerade der Haussegen mächtig schief.

Jack nahm noch einen Schluck Bier, dann nickte er. „Ja, fangen wir ganz vorne an.“ Er blickte sich um, Rodney tat es ihm gleich, aber O'Neills Garten war so groß, dass der nächste Nachbar sie unmöglich hören konnte, selbst wenn er draußen wäre, was aber nicht der Fall war.

„Wenn ihr zu dritt durch die drei Türen der Bibliothek gegangen und in Iberdovy Castle gelandet seid, heißt das, dass einer von euch das MTA-Gen haben muss, das Magie-Technologie-Aktivierungs-Gen. Und da ich weiß, dass es nicht Daniel oder Rodney sind, müssen Sie es sein, Mr. Sheppard.“ Er prostete John mit seiner Bierflasche zu.

„Was für ein Gen?“ Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Hatte O'Neill da wirklich gerade etwas von 'Magie' gesagt? In Verbindung mit DNA? Also neuester Stand der Forschung mit mythologischem Brimborium? Und außerdem war da noch eine andere Frage „Wieso wollen Sie wissen, dass ich das Gen nicht habe, John aber schon?“

„Wir haben es mal getestet“, meinte Jack mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken.

„Wir haben es mal im Keller ausprobiert“, erklärte Sam Rodney, ehe er sich aufregen konnte. „Tealc, du und ich haben gemeinsam die Feuerschutztür im Restaurationsraum angefasst – und nichts ist passiert. Dasselbe haben wir mal mit Daniel gemacht, auch ohne Erfolg. Denn man braucht mindesten einen MTA-Genträger, um die Tür zu öffnen. Bei uns dreien ist es Jack. Und bei euch muss es folglich Mr. Sheppard sein.“ Sie schaute John an.

„Okay, lassen wir dieses Magie-Gen mal beiseite, warum landet man damit in einem Klo in Essex, was stellt die Landkarte mit den goldenen Linien dar und warum summen und vibrieren die Bücher – die übrigens eine sehr seltsame Auswahl darstellen – wenn man sie aus ihren Glaskästen nimmt?“ Daniel fixierte Jack scharf.

„Wir können das Gen nicht beiseite lassen, aber wir können woanders mit den Erklärungen anfangen. Zum Beispiel bei der Landkarte. Dazu muss man nur wissen, dass es in dieser Welt Magie gibt, die sich in Gegenständen manifestieren kann. Normalerweise bekommen die Menschen davon überhaupt nichts mit. Nur manchmal, da verdichtet sich die Magie und das können wir auf der Karte sehen. Die Linien stellen das Magienetz dar, die goldenen Punkte sind Stellen, an denen sich die Magie in Büchern angesammelt hat. Wir hier sind eine der Stellen, die für Bücher zuständig ist.“

„Eine der Stellen? Es gibt noch mehr solche 'Stellen'?“ unterbrach John den Bibliotheksleiter.

Sam antwortete: „Ja. Fast zwanzig Stellen kümmern sich um Bücher, dann gibt es noch andere Institutionen, die sich mit der Magie in Gegenständen befassen.“

Jack fiel ihr ins Wort und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ja, ja. Das Warehouse. Die mögen ja coolere Sachen sammeln, aber die haben nicht so coole Reisemöglichkeiten wie wir, denn aus irgendeinem Grund, können nur Bibliothekare Pforten öffnen.“ Er grinste breit.

„Und diese Pforten gehen immer nach Essex?“ Rodney fand das ziemlich undurchdacht.

„Nein. Jemand mit dem Gen kann die Pforten nach überall öffnen. Wenngleich man natürlich einen Raum wählen sollte, den man recht unbemerkt betreten und wieder verlassen kann. Es ist nicht angeraten, mitten in der Central Station aus der Wand zu kommen“, erklärte Sam.

„Und wie öffnet man so eine Pforte?“ John schaute O'Neill misstrauisch an. Rodney konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, denn O'Neill hatte ihn ja auf die Liste mit den Leuten, die diesen magischen Kram bedienen konnten, gesetzt.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Man denkt an das Ziel, dort wo man herauskommen möchte – eh, voilà, mit ein bisschen Übung landet man dann genau da.“ O'Neill wedelte mit seiner Gabel herum und sah so aus, als habe er gerade etwas so Alltägliches wie Haushaltstipps oder Anweisungen zum Umtopfen von Tomaten erteilt.

John sah nicht so ganz überzeugt aus. „Wo landet man ohne Übung?“

Jack lachte. „Ein typischer Anfängerfehler ist, dass man z.B. denkt, uhm, ich will zum Rathaus von XY, aber in der Sekunde bevor man die Pforte öffnet noch unbeabsichtigt hinterherdenkt, dass man auf dem Weg noch ein Eis aus der tollen Eisdiele in der Nähe des Rathausplatzes mitnehmen könnte – tja und dann landet man leider in der Eisdiele statt im Rathaus. Das macht man zwei, drei Mal, dann hat man gelernt, dass man nicht mitten in einem Brunnen rauskommen möchte.“

„Oh, dann möchte ich irgendwann man hören, welches die schlimmsten Ziele waren, an denen je ein Bibliothekar angekommen ist.“ John grinste und hob sein Glas in Jacks Richtung.

„Abgemacht.“

„Aber was macht ihr denn jetzt mit den Büchern?“, wollte Daniel wissen, der sein abgeschnittenes Stück Steak schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Gabel aufgespießt hatte, ohne es zu essen. „Warum ist es wichtig, dass ihr wisst, wo sich die Magie sammelt?“ Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und fügte wie für sich selbst hinzu: „Und jetzt spreche ich auch schon über 'Magie' als ob es das Natürlichste auf der Welt ist.“

Genau das waren auch Rodneys Gedanken und so war er sehr gespannt auf die Antwort. Dieses ganze Magie-Gedöns war doch irgendwie suspekt. Das passte doch nicht ins Einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert! Klar, sie warben schon mal mit dem Slogan von der „Magie der Bücher“ und der „Magie des Lesens“, aber sie hatten das mit Sicherheit niemals so wörtlich gemeint. Oder doch?

O'Neill lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wenn sich zu viel Magie in einem Buch sammelt, bringt es die Leser in seinen Bann und entfaltet unangenehme oder sogar tödliche Abhängigkeit. Ich spreche hier nicht von kommerziellem Erfolg und dem, was man landläufig so mit 'in den Bann schlagen' meint. Sondern ich spreche von wirklicher, gefährlicher Abhängigkeit, die die unterschwellige Botschaft des Buches grotesk vergrößert und verzerrt.“

Er schaute seine Gäste der Reihe nach an, als wolle er sichergehen, dass sie ihm auch zuhörten, dann fuhr er fort: „Eines der bekanntesten Beispiel ist Goethes 'Die Leiden des jungen Werther'. Eigentlich eine ziemliche Schmonzette über einen unglücklich Verliebten, der sich das Leben nimmt – aber plötzlich sammelte sich verstärkt Magie in dem Buch. Die schwärmerische Verehrung, die übersteigerte Empfindsamkeit für dieses Buch, schlug in Besessenheit um, die zu mehreren Selbstmorden geführt hat. Unsere Vorgänger mussten schnellstmöglich das infizierte Buch aus dem Verkehr ziehen, um noch mehr Todesfälle zu vermeiden.“

„Du willst mir weismachen, dass die gesamte Rezeptionsgeschichte des 'Werther' falsch ist?“, fragte Daniel ungläubig. „Dass es nicht der Romantik und ihrer übersteigerten Empfindsamkeit geschuldet ist, dass es diese Todesfälle gab, sondern dass sich … Magie im Buch gesammelt hat?“

„So ist es.“ O'Neill nickte. „Und unsere Aufgabe ist es, diese, sagen wir mal so, 'infizierten' Bücher zu finden und sicher zu verwahren, oder zu vernichten. Vernichten fällt einem Bibliothekar natürlich schwer und es wird nur im äußersten Notfall gemacht. Ansonsten lagern wir sie im Keller. Das sind die magischen Glaskästen, aus denen sie nur jemand mit dem Gen wieder befreien kann.“

Sam fügte hinzu: „Das Liniensystem, das ihr auf der Karte im zweiten Raum gesehen habt, zeigt die Verteilung der Magie in Bezug auf Bücher an. Wir intervenieren an den Punkten, an denen sich die Magie am hellsten manifestiert. Elektromagnetisch Impulse, Gammawellen und Interferenzschwankungen, die ...“

„Das glaube ich, reicht erst mal mit den wissenschaftlichen Erklärungen, Carter“, sagte O'Neill grinsend. „Ich denke, Daniel will lieber alles über die Bibliothekare wissen.“

„Ja, Sam, tut mir leid, Jack hat recht.“ Daniel warf Sam ein kleines Lächeln zu. „Ihr geht also da raus, sammelt die Bücher ein – und alles ist wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?“

„Yep.“ Als die drei 'Neulinge' etwas ungläubig guckten wiederholte er: „Doch, so ungefähr funktioniert das. „Ein ganz bestimmtes Buch ist immer der Auslöser, meist eine Erstausgabe oder manchmal sogar ein handschriftliches Manuskript. Wenn wir das haben, verlieren die anderen auch ihre Magie.“

„Wie viele Bibliothekare gibt es?“, wollte Rodney mit vollem Mund wissen.

„Für jede Bibliothek mindestens einen mit dem Gen. Aber wir rekrutieren jeden, den wir finden können. Denn die Anzahl der Titel, die jedes Jahr publiziert wird, steigt ja kontinuierlich an. Die ersten Jahre nach Erfindung des Buchdrucks waren ruhig, dann, mit dem Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts ging es sprunghaft bergauf, von einigen zehntausend auf mehrere hundert Millionen Exemplare pro Jahr. Mehr Titel bedeuten auch mehr Möglichkeiten, dass mit der Magie was schieflaufen kann. Und wie sich der E-Book Boom auswirken wird, das wissen wir überhaupt noch nicht.“

John tunkte den letzten Rest seiner Grillsauce mit etwas Brot auf und schob seinen leeren Teller dann von sich. „Und wie funktioniert das jetzt wissenschaftlich genau mit den Reisen per Feuerschutztür?“

Jack, Sam und Tealc schauten sich an. Sam begann: „Das wissen wir auch nicht genau, wir nehmen an...“

Mr. Tealc unterbrach sie und mischte sich zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch ein. „Die Reisen durch die Pforten stellen immer noch ein ungelöstes Rätsel dar.“

Rodney fragte spöttisch: „Magie?“ Das klang so weit hergeholt, dass er es nicht glauben wollte. Auch wenn er natürlich nicht abstreiten konnte, dass nicht alles schwarz oder weiß war, es nicht für alles eine rationale Erklärung gab. Denn sonst hätten sich die Menschen ja nur vor tatsächlich gefährlichen Dingen gefürchtet. Schlechte Vorahnungen oder Aberglaube würde es nicht geben und auch er hätte eine einleuchtende Erklärung parat, warum ihm der dunkle Garten um die Terrasse herum, mit den im Wind schaukelnden Bäumen, dem Wispern der Blätter und dem undurchdringlichen Schwarz, wo nicht einmal der Mondschein hinkam, einen nicht logischen Angstschauder den Rücken herunterschickte.

Mit einem bedächtigen Kopfnicken erwiderte Tealc: „In der Tat.“

„Es ist leider so, Rodney“, nahm Sam den Faden wieder auf. „Wir wissen gar nichts darüber. Nur soviel: Du brauchst genau drei Personen, davon mindestens eine mit dem Gen. Der Genträger wählt in Gedanken das Ziel aus – alle berühren die Pforte und schon können wir durchtreten. Die Pforte bleibt genau drei Tage offen, oder so lange bis ein neues Ziel angewählt wird.“

„Deshalb sind wir da herausgekommen, wo ihr hingegangen seid“, schlussfolgerte Daniel. „In das Schloss von Iberdovy.“ Zum ersten Mal schob er einen Happen in den Mund.

„Genau.“ Sam und Jack nickten.

„Gut, dann wissen wir jetzt, dass es magische Bücher gibt, ihr sie einsammelt, dazu durch Pforten reist und die Übeltäter hier im Keller wegsperrt. So weit so gut. Was ist dann aber bei dem letzten Auftrag falsch gelaufen?“, wollte Rodney wissen.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles?“

„Geht's noch etwas unpräziser?“ Daniel zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Leichter Unmut schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Rodney kannte den Tonfall. Jeannie beherrschte diese sarkastisch-spöttischen Nachfragen meisterlich. Er wunderte sich, dass O'Neill nicht das Donnerwetter, das sich über ihm zusammen braute, heran nahen sah. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte Jack nicht anders. Der Bibliotheksleiter gab gern schnoddrige Antworten, die Leute zur Weißglut treiben konnten. Sah so aus, als würde er das nicht einmal für seinen Partner einstellen können.

Sam jedenfalls spürte wohl auch die Spannung, die in der Luft hing, denn sie präzisierte an Jacks Stelle: „Als wir die Zusammenballung der Magie zum ersten Mal gesehen haben, hat uns ihre Intensität schon gewundert. Dann haben wir festgestellt, dass sie von einer Bibliothek ausgeht und die Autorin des Buches, das betroffen ist, eine Bibliothekarin ist. Im Prinzip ist das bisher nie ein Problem gewesen. Doch in diesem Fall stieg die Magie-Anzeige innerhalb weniger Wochen steil an und wir können uns das nur so erklären, dass die Bibliothekarin ihr MTA-Gen dafür benutzt, das Buch mit weiterer Magie aufzuladen, statt sie zu neutralisieren.“

„Was sicher streng verboten ist“, warf John ein.

„Genau. Deshalb sind wir zu ihr gereist und wollten sie zur Rede stellen. Jedoch haben uns ihre Vertrauten gewaltsam den Weg versperrt. Das war am Donnerstagabend.“

„Deshalb am Freitag die Verletzungen“, schloss Rodney.

Tealc nickte und Sam fuhr fort: „Dann haben wir gesehen, dass sie weitere Magie in das Buch kanalisiert und die Anzeigen haben es in Essex, in Schloss Iberdovy verortet. Wir sind dieses Mal besser ausgerüstet vorgegangen – aber es war eine Falle, denn sie haben uns sofort gekidnappt als wir durch die Pforte getreten sind. Wir hatten gar keine Zeit zu reagieren. Den Rest kennt ihr, denn ihr habt uns ja aus dem Keller befreit.“

„Was macht denn das Buch so gefährlich?“, wollte Daniel wissen. „Selbstmorde, wie beim 'Werther'? Angriffe? Oder Kriegstreiberei?“

„Das Buch ist einer von diesen esoterisch angehauchten Selbstfindungsratgebern. Lauter wohlklingende Phrasen von Verbesserung des Lebens, Erreichen einer höheren Ebene der Einsicht durch Meditation und In-Sich-Gehen.“ Jacks Hand begleitete jeden dieser Punkte mit einer schwammigen Handbewegung. „Leicht zu lesendes Pseudo-psychologisches Geschwafel. Was aber in diesem Fall dazu geführt hat, dass die Leute stundenlang, tagelang rumhocken, alles vernachlässigen und von 'Aufstieg' faseln. Die gehen nicht mehr zur Arbeit, weil sie meditieren wollen.“ Jack tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Und nicht zu vergessen, sie entwickeln missionarischen Eifer. Wenn sie mal nicht mit ihrem eigenen Aufstieg beschäftigt sind, versuchen sie andere massiv zu bedrängen, sich ebenfalls dieser Bewegung anzuschließen. In den vergangen Tagen hat es in einigen Städten schon richtige Auseinandersetzungen gegeben, die dann aber wegen der Magie, die in dem Buch steckt, ganz oft damit geendet haben, dass sich die Schar der Anhänger vergrößert hat.“

Sams Tonfall wurde eindringlicher. „Was natürlich die Macht des Buches verstärkt. Und deshalb müssen wir es unbedingt finden. Es sind gerade mal zwei Monate seit der Veröffentlichung vergangen – ich will nicht wissen, wo wir in weiteren zwei Monaten sein könnten. Dazu können wir es nicht kommen lassen.“

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle. Das war schon ein ganz schöner Brocken, den sie da verdauen mussten. Rodney überlegte, welche Fragen er noch hatte, aber wenn die Antwort immer 'Magie' lautete, war das natürlich unbefriedigend.

„Und wann wolltest du mir von all dem erzählen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel wie beiläufig und mit trügerisch ruhiger Stimme und legte seine zerknüllte Papierserviette auf seinen leeren Teller.

Oh, oh. Daniels Tonfall war viel zu sachlich, denn bestimmt war er stinksauer über dieses mangelnde Vertrauen. Rodney jedenfalls wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sein Freund, Lebenspartner, Geliebter ihm solch einen Aspekt seiner Persönlichkeit verborgen hätte. Sorge um das Wohlergehen hin oder her. Ja, er wäre wohl genau wie Daniel ziemlich sauer.

„Jack?“, wiederholte Daniel noch einmal sanft, als O'Neill sich mit der Antwort Zeit ließ.

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Ich … ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen“, wandte sich Rodney an John und schob seinen Stuhl einen halben Meter zurück. Rodney mochte ja wenig Erfahrung mit Beziehungen haben, aber mit Beziehungskrisen dafür umso mehr. Keinesfalls wollte er sich in die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden verwickeln lassen. Und die wichtigsten Antworten hatten sie ja bekommen.

„Gehen?“, fragte John überrascht, der offensichtlich nicht die Zeichen an der Wand lesen konnte.

„Gehen, fahren, was auch immer.“ Rodney nickte vehement. „Wir sollten uns jetzt verabschieden.“

Spöttisch und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen meinte O'Neill: „Feigling.“

„Hey! Ich bin kein Feigling! Es ist nur ...“

Jack brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich verstehe das. Nur noch eine Sache. Wir werden morgen eure Hilfe brauchen. Noch einmal unterschätze ich sie nicht und deshalb gehen wir mit zwei Teams da rein. Sie wird nicht damit rechnen, dass wir zu sechst auftauchen.“

„Reichen sechs Leute?“, fragte Rodney besorgt.

„Mhm. Könnten wir nicht noch ein weiteres Team mitnehmen?“, fragte John. „Zumal wir drei ja nicht gerade viel Erfahrung haben. Nehmen wir noch ein Team mit, dann hätten wir drei mal drei. Denn die Drei scheint doch die Zahl mit der größten Bedeutung zu sein.“

„Das ist ein guter Vorschlag. O'Neill. wir sollten Miko Kusanagi anrufen“, meinte Mr. Tealc und auch Sam nickte.

„In Ordnung. Da die Bibliothek morgen Nachmittag geschlossen ist, treffen wir uns um eins im Lesesaal“, entschied O'Neill.

„Ähm … vielleicht sollten die Beteiligten erst einmal gefragt werden, ob sie überhaupt mitgehen wollen?“, wollte Rodney wissen.

„Gibt es jemanden, der nicht mit will?“, fragte John mit unterdrücktem Lachen und tätschelte Rodneys Hand.

„Ja, allerdings.“ Rodney hatte die Waffen, die in der Schublade lagen, nicht vergessen. Es waren wohl nicht alles Sonntagsspaziergänge, wenn man besessene Bücher unschädlich machen wollte. Auch wenn O'Neill jetzt so tat, als sei dieser Einsatz die absolute Ausnahme, musste es ja vorher schon Bücher gegeben haben, deren Unschädlichmachung den Einsatz von Waffen verlangt hatte. Und wenn der Bibliotheksleiter es dieses Mal wirklich für nötig hielt, drei Teams mitzunehmen – nun, dann war das sicher nicht der Einsatz, bei dem Rodney dabei sein wollte.

Rodney hatte sich innerlich schon auf heftige Proteste oder Überredungsversuche eingestellt, doch John warf ihm nur einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu, dann meinte er zu Rodneys Überraschung nichts weiter als: „Okay. Ich bin morgen um eins zur Stelle. Komm, Rodney, wir gehen jetzt.“

„Ähm … ja. Okay. Gut. Dann 'Gute Nacht' allerseits.“ Völlig überrumpelt sprang Rodney von seinem Sessel auf und folgte John und Daniel, der sie zur Tür brachte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass John seine Weigerung so kommentarlos schlucken würde.

Zwanzig Minuten später standen sie vor Johns Wohnblock und nachdem Rodney den Motor abgestellt hatte, fragte John: „Willst du noch auf einen Kaffee mit raufkommen?“ Rodney fühlte eine Welle von Erleichterung durch seinen Körper rauschen, denn er hatte Sorge gehabt, dass John seine Weigerung missbilligen würde und das ihre Beziehung negativ beeinflussen könnte. Aber das sah glücklicherweise nicht so aus.

„Unbedingt. Kaffee ist … genau das, was ich jetzt noch brauche.“ Rodney nickte eifrig und gestand sich ein, dass es ihm – dem Kaffeesnob – eigentlich ganz egal war, was John ihm servierte, Hauptsache, er lud ihn in seine Wohnung ein. Eine Wohnung, die sehr unspektakulär war und bis auf ein Golfset und eine Gitarre, die gegen die Wand lehnte, kaum persönliche Elemente aufwies. Es war ein Ferienapartment und genauso beliebig austauschbar war es auch eingerichtet.

John begab sich in die kleine Einbauküche, die durch einen Tresen mit dem Wohnzimmer verbunden war und holte eine kleine silberne Kanne hervor, in der er direkt auf dem Herd Espresso für sie braute.

„Möchtest du einen 'Caffè corretto'?“, fragte ihn John. „Mit einem Schuss Grappa oder Amaretto? Ich denke, nach den ganzen Eröffnungen haben wir uns etwas in der Richtung verdient.“

„Warum sollte ich meinen Kaffee mit Alkohol korrigieren wollen? Nein, nein, ich werde nichts hineinschütten, was auch nur ansatzweise den köstlichen Kaffeegeschmack übertüncht“, meinte Rodney und nahm zwei Minuten später von John das kleine Tässchen entgegen. Er hielt sich die Tasse unter die Nase und inhalierte tief. „Ah. Perfekt.“

Sie tranken den Kaffee noch im Stehen und als Rodney sich fragte, was John jetzt von ihm erwartete, ob er jetzt gehen sollte, nahm John ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf die Spüle. Als nächstes spürte Rodney Johns Finger an seinen Wangen und mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen öffnete er seine Lippen für Johns Kuss.

Er verfolgte Johns Finger, wie sie über seinen Hals nach unten glitten und den obersten Knopf an seinem Hemd öffneten, dann noch einen, und noch einen, bis sie alle offen waren, und die ganze Zeit küsste John ihn weiter und knabberte an seinem Kinn. Da Rodney seine Arme schlecht einfach nur herunterhängen lassen konnte, legte er sie auf Johns Taille und zog dessen T-Shirt aus der Hose. Das war mit etwas Fummelei verbunden, aber schließlich trafen seine Hände auf nackte Haut an Johns Hüften.

John hörte plötzlich auf, ergriff Rodneys Hand und sagte: „Komm.“ Halb ziehend, halb herumalbernd und schiebend, dirigierte er Rodney in sein Schlafzimmer. Kaum dort angekommen, presste er Rodney gegen die Wand und ließ seine rechte Hand langsam von Rodneys Hals bis zum Hosenbund wandern. Rodney wurde ganz atemlos, als sich Johns Finger an dem Knopf zu schaffen machten und kurze Zeit später schon den Reißverschluss herunterzogen.

Die kühle Luft konnte nichts bewirken, weil noch Stoff… doch da schob John schon seine Hose bis auf die Knie herunter und ergriff mit beiden Händen das Taillengummi von Rodneys Slip. Zentimeter um Zentimeter befreite er Rodneys Erektion, wobei er mit dem Taillengummi immer wieder darüber rieb. Rodney ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich sinken und atmete tief durch.

Viel Zeit ließ John ihm nicht, denn bevor Rodney mit Johns Entkleidung weitermachen konnte, ging John vor Rodney auf die Knie, beugte sich vor und im nächsten Moment spürte Rodney Johns heißen Atem.

„Himmel, John!“

„Beschwerden?“, lachte John und nahm Rodney in seinen Mund.

„Gnnn. Nein.“ Rodney hatte wirklich Mühe, alle Sinneseindrücke zu verarbeiten und noch verständlich zu antworten. John war heute wirklich darauf aus, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen! Und da Rodney ein von Natur aus misstrauischer Mensch war, durchzuckte ihn natürlich sofort der Gedanke, ob das wirklich Johns Absicht war? Wollte er ihm, wenn er völlig berauscht und inkohärent war, etwa …?

Rodney packte Johns Kopf, schob ihn etwas von sich weg und fragte streng: „Versuchst du mich hier gerade mit Sex … uhm … gefügig zu machen? Damit ich einfach ohne weiter nachzudenken zustimme, morgen mitzugehen?“ Er schaute nach unten, direkt in Johns Augen.

John antwortete nicht sofort und Rodney polterte anklagend fort: „Du willst mich mit heißem Sex bestechen!“

„Funktioniert es?“ John grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Seine Daumen fuhren dazu kleine Schlangenlinien auf den Innenseiten von Rodneys Oberschenkeln und Rodney musste einmal ganz ungeplant aufstöhnen. Johns Finger wagten sich weiter vor …

„Hey!“ Rodney gab John einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Doch selbst in seinen Ohren klang sein Protest absolut unglaubwürdig. Vor allem, da er jetzt mit dem Beinen noch ein paar Zentimeter auseinander trat, um John besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

„Du bist meinem unwiderstehlichem Charme hilflos ausgeliefert“, verkündete John. „Wenn du es am wenigsten vermutest hast du schon 'ja' gesagt.“ Mit funkelnden Augen leckte John jetzt einmal mit breiter Zunge von Rodneys Hoden bis zu seiner Penisspitze.

Shit, Rodney fühlte sich zwar einen Hauch manipuliert, aber da John so offen zugab, dass er ihn gerade manipulierte, war das wohl okay. Er musste nur drauf achten, nicht 'ja' zu sagen, solange er nicht wieder im vollen Besitz seiner geistigen Kräfte war. Was nicht einfach war, denn Johns Zunge war wirklich sehr, sehr geschickt. Rodney presste seinen Unterkörper vor, um ihr noch näher zu sein.

Das war schon ziemlich atemberaubend und so bekam er auch nicht ganz mit, wie und wann sie es dann noch ins Bett schafften. Entgegen seinen guten Vorsätzen sagte er nämlich etliche Male 'ja' als John in fragte, was er so wollte. Auf dem Weg ins Bett hatte John auch einen Teil seiner Kleidung verloren, so dass er nur noch sein T-Shirt trug, als Rodney das nächste Mal wieder bewusst hinschaute.

Das schwarze T-Shirt zu den schwarzen Haaren sah wirklich gut aus – und als Rodney sich gerade vorwerfen wollte, dass er jetzt aber wirklich in ziemlich romanhaften und gefühlsduseligen Begriffen dachte, raunte John tatsächlich in sein Ohr: „Bleib so.“ Rodney hatte nicht vor, sich irgendwo hin zu begeben, dazu floss sein Blut viel zu heiß und viel zu träge durch seine Adern, und es hätte ihm schlichtweg an der nötigen Koordination gefehlt. Denn eigentlich war seine ganze Konzentration auf die Punkte gerichtete, an denen John ihn berührte und seine Haut prickeln ließ.

Kurz wollte er sich beschweren, als John den Kontakt verringerte, aber ehe er die Worte formuliert hatte, schaltete sich sein Gehirn ab, denn John spreizte sich über ihn, nahm ihn in sich auf und begann sich zu bewegen. Rodney konnte nur noch hilflos „John“ stöhnen. Er umfasste Johns Hüften, dirigierte ihn, ließ sich dirigieren und als John in höchster Verzückung: „Rodney, oh, Rodney!“, rief, ließ er sich endlich auf die geistige Nulllinie fallen, die zu vermeiden, er sich geschworen hatte.

Sein Gehirn war vor seinem Körper wieder online und so registrierte er, dass John schwer auf ihm lag, er über Johns Rücken streichelte – und John ganz und gar nicht so aussah, als hätte er Kraft und Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm postkoitale Zugeständnisse zu entlocken. Nun ja, vielleicht hatte John das auch nie wirklich vorgehabt und ihn nur necken wollen. Rodney ließ seine Finger über die Wirbel von Johns Rückgrat gleiten und der meinte: „Fühlt sich gut an.“ Dann rollte er sich aber dennoch so von Rodney runter, dass der wieder freier atmen konnte. Das war natürlich toll, aber irgendwo bedauerte Rodney den Verlust von soviel Haut auf Haut auch ein ganz klein wenig.

Er schaute auf Johns wuschelige Haare und plötzlich war ihm klar, dass John mitgehen würde, egal welche Argumente er dagegen vorbrachte. Damit lag es an ihm, ihn entweder alleine gehen zu lassen, oder sich wider besseres Wissen dieser Expedition anzuschließen. John hatte ihn nicht gedrängt, drängte ihn auch jetzt nicht und so lag die Entscheidung ganz alleine bei ihm. Wie waren die Ausgangsbedingungen? Neun Personen gegen eine durchgeknallte Bibliothekarin – das klang so, als wäre es machbar.

„Also ich bin dabei“, sagte er mit einem tiefen Seufzen, das ausdrücken sollte, welches Entgegenkommen das von seiner Seite aus darstellte. Der schmelzende Blick, den er für dieses Eingeständnis erntete, war es schon fast wert, 'Ja' gesagt zu haben. Dann zog John die Bettdecke über sie beide und zog Rodney fest in seine Arme und Rodney gestand sich mit einem kleinem Kopfschütteln ein, dass er wirklich leicht umzustimmen war, wenn jemand die richtigen Argumente brachte. Er schob sein Bein über Johns und zog John auch noch etwas näher an sich heran.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag musste Rodney vier Stunden an seiner verhassten Auskunftsstation arbeiten, da es Dienstagvormittag war. Es reichte wieder nur für ein rasches Frühstück, denn Rodney hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so leicht ablenkbar war. Aber lediglich eine Dusche für zwei Personen zu haben, entwickelte sich wirklich zu einem Zeitproblem, wenn John so appetitlich aussah. So ganz nass und mit vielen Tropfen, die man mit der Zunge verfolgen konnte, was dann nach dem Duschen noch zu weiteren Aktivitäten führte.

Zehn Minuten zu spät fuhren sie gemeinsam von Johns Wohnung aus zur Bibliothek. Rodney begab sich an seinen Schreibtisch und John begab sich in den Lesesaal. Um halb eins kam Daniel vorbei und Rodney stellte mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen fest, dass es jetzt bald soweit war. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als sie um Punkt eins die Eingangstür abschlossen und alle gemeinsam in den Keller gingen.

O'Neill machte keine Bemerkung zu Rodneys überraschender Anwesenheit und Rodney war froh darüber. Aber der Bibliotheksleiter war auch so konzentriert und sachlich wie sonst selten. Er überprüfte seine eigene Ausrüstung, ließ sich von Sam und Tealc ebenfalls ihr Okay geben und händigte dann Pfefferspray an Daniel, John und Rodney aus.

„Seid ihr mit irgendwelchen Waffen vertraut?“, fragte er John und Rodney.

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf und John sagte, dass er vor zwei Jahren mit Bantos, einem Kampf mit einem oder zwei Stöcken angefangen hatte, aber sein Lehrer Ronon ihn regelmäßig spüren ließ, wie wenig er diese Kampfsportart bisher beherrschte.

„Haben wir Stöcke hier?“ Jack drehte sich zu Tealc um.

„Haben wir, O'Neill.“ Er bedeutete John ihm zu einem Schrank zu folgen.

Als sie zurückkamen, trug John in jeder Hand einen etwa ein Meter langen Stock und prüfte die Gewichtsverteilung, indem er sie von links nach rechts bewegte und mehrmals in die Luft schlug.

Jack erklärte dann allen: „Für die Pforte habe ich den Altarraum der Sankt Prokulus Kirche in Naturns bei Meran gewählt. Die Kirche ist von halb drei bis halb sechs geschlossen“, fuhr er fort. „Von dort ist es circa eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß, bis zu dem Weingut, wo sich das Buch jetzt befinden muss. Weiß der Teufel, warum sie das Teil nach Südtirol geschleppt haben.“

„Wo wird Miko Kusanagi mit ihrem Team zu uns stoßen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel und legte seine Hand für einen Moment auf O'Neills. Rodney fiel auf, dass nichts mehr von den Ressentiments vom Vorabend zu spüren war. Wie Jack es wohl so schnell geschafft hatte, dass Daniel ihm verzieh?

„Außerhalb des Sankt Prokulus Kirchleins, an dem Wanderparklatz, wo der Weg zum Weingut abgeht. Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“

Als alle den Kopf schüttelten, trat Sam zur Feuerschutztür und legte ihre Hand dagegen. Jack und Tealc stellten sich zu ihr, die Tür öffnete sich und schon hatten sie den Keller verlassen.

„Packen wir's“, sagte John und Daniel legte seine Hand neben Johns. Rodney zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann berührte er die Klinke, schloss die Augen und spürte wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sie kamen in einer uralten Kirche heraus, aber Rodney hatte keine Zeit, die vorromanischen und gotischen Fresken mit den vielen Heiligen und dem schaukelnden heiligen Prokulus genauer anzuschauen, denn O'Neill hatte bereits das schwere, hölzerne Portal der Kirche geöffnet und spähte nach draußen. Als er ein Handzeichen gab, folgten sie ihm. St. Prokulus lag am östlichen Ortsrand von Naturns und Rodney konnte einen kurzen Blick auf das Örtchen werfen, das eingebettet zwischen zwei Bergketten lag, ehe sich seine Mitstreiter auf den Weg machten.

Die drei Frauen, die am Parkplatz auf sie warteten, stellten sich als Miko Kusanagi, Elizabeth Weir und Laura Cadman vor. Laura trug ein ganzes Arsenal von Messern mit sicher herum und Rodney musste heftig schlucken. War O'Neill zu optimistisch gewesen, was ihre Chancen betraf? Bevor er Zeit hatte, sich in etwas hineinzusteigern, setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung.  
Sam und Laura unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit und lachten viel dabei. Im Endeffekt gab Laura Sam eines von ihren Messern.

Sie wanderten auf immer schmaler werdenden Pfaden bergauf, zuerst durch Weinberge, die noch keine Trauben angesetzt hatten, und so steil waren, dass Rodney heftig ins Schwitzen geriet. Irgendwie hatte Rodney verdrängt, dass Weinberge, 'Berge' im Namen hatten. Dann kamen sie an Wiesen vorbei, auf denen das Heu von der ersten Mahd lag, und es kitzelte in Rodneys Nase und er musste niesen. Na super, auf irgendetwas in dem frischen Heu reagierte er offensichtlich allergisch! Rodney versuchte, nicht allzu sehr zu schniefen und war froh, als sie endlich die Heuwiesen verließen und ein kleines Wäldchen erreichten, wo sie im Schatten anhielten.

„Wie weit noch?“, keuchte Rodney, der nicht an so viel Sport gewöhnt war, und schon mehrmals bedauerte keinen ausreichenden Sonnenschutz aufgetragen zu haben. Das nächste Mal, sollte es je ein nächstes Mal geben, wäre er bestimmt besser vorbereitet!

„Es nicht mehr weit“, versicherte Sam. „Da oben liegt schon unser Ziel.“ Sie deutete auf ein graues Gemäuer, das man durch die Blätter hindurch schimmern sah. Es hatte etwas von einer kleinen Burg an sich, denn wie etliche Häuser hier in der Gegend hatten es sich die Erbauer nicht nehmen lassen, noch einen kleinen, mit Zinnen bewehrten Turm an einer Ecke anzubauen, der zwar lediglich dekorativen Zwecken diente, dem Haus aber etwas Großspuriges gab.

„Wir werden uns jetzt aufteilen, so dass wir von verschiedenen Stellen aus in das Gebäude eindringen können. Miko, du und dein Team, ihr geht zum Eingang an der Rückseite, der laut meinem Plan in die Küche führt.“

„Ja. Du hast mir ja die Grundrisse zukommen lassen“, sagte Miko mit leiser Stimme. „Von dort aus gehen wir links die Treppe hinunter in die Kellerräume.“

„Lasst uns wissen, wenn ihr was findet“, ordnete Jack an. „Der Empfang hier oben ist in Ordnung, oder?“ Sie blickten alle auf ihr Handy, die drei Frauen nickten und gingen los.

„Wir gehen gemeinsam zum Vordereingang. Wir drei“, er zeigte auf Sam, Tealc und sich, „durchsuchen die obere Etage, ihr drei bleibt im Erdgeschoss. Keine Eigenmächtigkeiten, verstanden? Geht den Wachen aus dem Weg. Wenn ihr das Buch oder Chaya gefunden habt, gebt ihr sofort per Handy Bescheid, wir kommen dann. Alles klar?“

„Chaya?“ John blieb abrupt stehen. „Wir sind hinter Chaya Sar her?“

„J-a-a.“ O'Neill blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Kennen Sie sie?“

„Uhm ...“ John strich sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken. „Ja, ich kenne eine Chaya Sar und sie hat kürzlich ein Buch geschrieben. Das wird sie dann wohl sein.“

Fasziniert beobachtete Rodney, wie sich Röte über Johns Hals ausbreitete. Dieselbe Röte, die er in der Nacht zuvor gesehen hatte, als John über ihm gekniet und atemlos „Rodney, oh Rodney“ hervorgestoßen hatte. Wenn jetzt also ...

„Oh, mein Gott, du warst mit ihr im Bett!“, platzte Rodney mit dem Ersten, was ihm in den Kopf kam, heraus.

„Ich ...“

„Hast du mit ihr geschlafen, ja oder nein?“ Rodney stieß ihm anklagend einen Finger gegen die Brust. Ihm war es ganz egal, dass sie etliche interessierte Zuschauer hatten.

Johns Gesicht zeigte mehrere rasch wechselnde Emotionen. „Das kann ich nicht so genau sagen“, erwiderte er im Endeffekt so widerstrebend, als würde jedes Wort mit hundert Dollar zu Buche schlagen.

Rodney warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. So etwas Blödes hatte er ja noch nie gehört! Man wusste doch wohl, ob man mit jemanden geschlafen hatte oder nicht!

John scharrte mit der Fußspitze auf dem Boden und kickte einen kleinen Stein zur Seite. Es war ihm offensichtlich peinlich, darüber zu reden. „Es … Also, außer, dass wir ein paar Mal zusammen Golf gespielt und etwas getrunken haben, gab es noch ein Picknick auf dem Balkon des Golfclubs. Danach war ich noch einmal bei ihr in der Wohnung und da … kann ich mich an nicht mehr so ganz viel erinnern. Ich fürchte, da waren bewusstseinserweiternde Substanzen im Spiel.“

„Drogen? Na super! Tolle Freundin.“ Rodney rollte mit den Augen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Hey, war sie eigentlich *die* Freundin, die dir die Wohnung hier in Cheyenne Springs vermittelt hat?“

John nickte.

Sam zog ihre Stirn in Falten. „Chaya Sar hat Ihnen eine Wohnung ausgerechnet in Cheyenne Springs vermittelt? Wann genau war das?“

„Ende März. Vor sechs Wochen. Warum?“

Sam legte Zeigefinger und Daumen aneinander und nach kurzem Nachdenken sagte sie: „Keine Ahnung, ob da war dran ist. Aber vor acht Wochen kommt Chayas Buch raus, vor sechs Wochen schickt sie Sie, ebenfalls einen Genträger, hierher. Zu Jack, dem nach ihr stärksten Genträger, den sie kennt. Danach geht es richtig los mit den magischen Manipulationen. Alles Zufall, oder steckt da was hinter?“

„Aber ich wusste doch gar nicht, dass ich dieses Magie-Gen habe!“, rief John.

„Das sagen Sie, aber wer von euch dreien hat herausgefunden, wie man die Pforten öffnet?“ Sam schien die Antwort schon zu ahnen.

Alle blickten John an. „Mr. Sheppard“, stellte Daniel leise fest.

Rodney fühlte auf einmal ein riesiges Gewicht auf sich lasten. Wenn Sams Anschuldigungen stimmten … Warum war John dann mit ihm Essen gegangen? Warum hatte er mit ihm geflirtet? Ja, war sogar mit ihm ins Bett gegangen, wenn er doch offensichtlich auf Frauen stand? Warum sollte Rodney ihm glauben, dass da wirklich Drogen im Spiel gewesen waren, wenn John mehrere Treffen und ein Picknick zugab?

„Haben Sie für Chaya spioniert, wie weit wir sind? Haben Sie ihr den Tipp gegeben, dass wir nach Essex reisen? Haben uns ihre Leute deshalb gleich an der Pforte abfangen können?“ Jack machte einen Schritt auf John zu.

„Nein!“ John riss beschwichtigend beide Arme in die Luft. „Ich habe mit Chaya nicht mehr gesprochen, seit ich hier bin. Ich wusste bis gestern nichts von Bibliothekaren, magischen Pforten und Büchern, die sich mit Magie aufladen. Ich weiß nicht, warum Chaya mir ausgerechnet in Cheyenne Springs ein Apartment vermittelt hat. Ich schwöre es!“

„Warum hast du dich an mich rangemacht?“ Rodney schluckte, während er das sagte.

„Weil ich dich mag?“, stieß John hervor. „Verdammt, Rodney, wenn ich wirklich mit düsteren Absichten hierher gekommen wäre, dann wäre doch wohl Mr. O'Neill die logische Wahl für mich gewesen, um mich an ihn 'ranzumachen', wie du es nennst. Du wusstest bis gestern doch auch nichts von diesem ganzen Magie-Zeug!“

„Was du aber nicht wissen konntest“, wandte Rodney ein. Er wollte John ja nur zu gerne glauben, aber er hatte es schon mal erlebt, dass man ihn umgarnt hatte, weil man Firmengeheimnisse von ihm erfahren wollte.

„Rodney.“ John legte Rodney eine Hand auf den Arm. Rodney ließ es zu und schaute in Johns Gesicht. Er versuchte herauszufinden, ob er dort die Antwort lesen konnte. Aber natürlich funktionierte so etwas nur in Romanen. Er wusste leider überhaupt nicht, ob er John glauben konnte oder nicht. Er wollte es allerdings nur zu gerne.

„Also bist du wirklich hier, um einen Roman zu schreiben?“

„Ja, das bin ich. Ich gestehe ...“ John holte tief Luft. „Die Idee stammt von Chaya. Sie hatte gerade ihr Buch geschrieben und da ich etwas ziellos war, weil mein Vater mir androhte, mir die Unterstützung zu entziehen, wenn ich noch ein weiteres Studium anfangen würde, statt endlich mal zu arbeiten, schlug sie mir vor, ich solle doch auch mit dem Schreiben anfangen. Das fand ich keine schlechte Idee.“ Er erlaubte sich ein winziges Lächeln. „Auch weil es mich erst einmal für ein paar Monate aus der Schusslinie meines Vaters brachte.“

Rodney bemerkte, dass die anderen sich in derselben Zwickmühle wie er befanden. Sollten sie John glauben? Oder waren das alles zu viele Zufälle auf einmal?

„John ist ja nicht der einzige, der nicht mit offenen Karten gespielt hat“, kam Daniel John unerwartet zur Hilfe und Rodney sah, wie Jack bei diesen Worten leicht zusammenzuckte. „Wir können ihm jetzt vertrauen – wozu ich neige – oder nicht. Die Frage ist, was ändert das an unseren Plänen? Durch die Magie-Signatur des Buches, weiß diese Bibliothekarin doch ganz genau, dass wir hierher kommen werden, um das Buch zu finden, nachdem die ersten Versuche gescheitert sind. Sie erwartet uns doch so oder so. Allenfalls kann John ihr mitgeteilt haben, mit wie vielen Leuten wir kommen.“

„Daniel Jackson hat Recht.“ Mr. Tealc nickte.

O'Neill schüttelte seine grüne Kappe aus, dann setzte er sie mit dem Schild nach hinten wieder auf. „Okay. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, aber wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Aber … Daniel, du bist bei uns im Team. Tealc, du begleitest McKay und Sheppard. Ich will zumindest eine erfahrene Person pro Team haben.“

Oder er traute John nicht und Tealc war die beste Wahl ihn zu überwachen, musste Rodney denken. Oder er wollte Daniel nicht aus den Augen lassen, weil es gerade noch mal gefährlicher geworden war mit John, der zwar das Gen hatte, aber auch in Chayas Diensten stehen konnte. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf John. Der akzeptierte die Änderung mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Wenn …“ John räusperte sich und legte seine Kampfstöcke auf den Boden. “Wenn ihr euch dann sicherer fühlt, könnt ihr ja auch meine Hände fesseln“, schlug John vor und streckte O'Neill seine gekreuzten Handgelenke entgegen.

„Mhm … Ein Faible fürs Drama? Das gefällt mir“, O'Neill grinste John an. „Aber ich denke, Tealc hat die Sache fest im Griff.“

„Das habe ich, O'Neill.“ Tealc lockerte seine imposanten Muskeln, so dass kein Zweifel daran bestand, dass ein möglicher Fausthieb mit genügend Kraft ausgeführt werden würde.

Sams Handy vibrierte, sie las die Nachricht und sagte drängend, wobei sie sich schon in Bewegung setzte: „Miko braucht Hilfe. Es sind mehr Leute im Haus, als wir gedacht haben!“

„Mist! Dann teilen wir uns nicht auf. Das Überraschungsmoment ist sowieso weg, wir gehen da zusammen rein. Alle bereit?“

„Ja.“ „Bereit, O'Neill.“ „Ja, Jack.“ Die anderen nickten, John hob seine Stöcke wieder auf und alle folgten dem Bibliotheksleiter.

John sah zu, dass er neben Rodney gehen konnte. „Wirklich, Rodney, du musst mir glauben, alles, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, war ehrlich gemeint. Ich habe nichts mit Chayas Machenschaften zu tun. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie ein Buch geschrieben hat, wir haben darüber gesprochen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie es mit Magie aufladen wollte. Wir haben niemals über Magie, Gene oder Pforten oder so etwas gesprochen.“

Rodney seufzte. Wie ein hinterhältiger Schurke sah John nicht aus – aber er verstand natürlich auch nicht viel von hinterhältigen Schurken. Und es hatte sich im Bett auch nicht falsch angefühlt, oder so, als hätte John sich verstellt. Aber was wusste er schon davon? Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte der atemberaubende Sex seine Gehirnzellen, die für logischen Denken und unabhängiges Bewerten einer Situation zuständig waren, völlig neutralisiert. Blieb nur noch die Sache, dass … „Du gehst auch mit Frauen ins Bett?“

„Es steht nicht fest, dass ich mir ihr im Bett war.“

„Du weißt, wie ich meine Frage meine.“

„Ja. Ja, in seltenen Fällen, wenn mich die Persönlichkeit fasziniert, gehe ich auch mal mit einer Frau ins Bett, aber ich ziehe Männer eigentlich vor. Und bei Chaya war es eher so, dass sie mich … äh … verführt hat, statt ich sie. Das muss ich im Rückblick leider feststellen.“

„Was es auch nicht besser macht, weil es den Verdacht nährt, dass sie dich aus irgendeinem Grund nach Cheyenne Springs geschickt hat.“ Rodney keuchte, denn gehen und sprechen war nicht so ideal. Glücklicherweise war O'Neill stehen geblieben, so dass Rodney seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel stemmen und nach Luft japsen konnte.

Vor ihnen lag das Weingut. Dreigeschossig mit einem schwarzen Schieferdach, grauen Mauern, Fenster mit grünen Fensterläden, eine wuchtige Eingangstür. O'Neill bedeute Daniel, John und Rodney hinter einem großen Haselnussstrauch zu warten, postierte sich links der Eingangstür, Sam rechts und Tealc ging genau darauf zu und trat mit einem gewaltigen Fußtritt dagegen. Die Tür ächzte, hielt aber stand, so dass Tealc noch einmal zutrat. Jetzt gab sie an einer Stelle nach und mit einem weiteren Tritt konnte Tealc sie aus den Angeln befördern. Der Eingang war frei.

Sie betraten die Eingangshalle und sofort stürmten etliche Männer heran. Dieser Innenraum war nicht für Pfefferspray geeignet und so sah Rodney wie John mit seinen Stöcken auf einen der Angreifer zuging. Glücklicherweise schaute Daniel genauso ratlos wie Rodney sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Dann begann Daniel Gegenstände, die zur Dekoration herumstanden, zu werfen. Er öffnete eine Vitrine und schleuderte auch die Bücher daraus auf die Leute, die sie bedrängten; und auch wenn diese Wurfgeschosse keinen großen Schaden anrichteten, hatten sie doch den Vorteil, kurzfristig die Angreifer aus dem Takt zu bringen. Rodney tat es Daniel gleich, schnappte sich einen in Leder gebundenen Wälzer, schleuderte ihn in die Menge und griff sich gleich den nächsten.

Für einen Moment sah es ganz gut aus, so, als könnten sie sie zurückdrängen, dann stürmte eine weitere Horde von Leuten die Treppe aus der oberen Etage herunter und stürzte sich ins Handgemenge. „Wir lassen uns von euch den Aufstieg nicht nehmen!“, rief der erste und die anderen skandierten; „Aufstieg! Aufstieg! Aufstieg!“ während sie wild um sich schlugen. Sie sahen jetzt nicht so aus, wie Rodney sich das zur Verteidigung bereite Team einer Bibliothekarin vorstellte, von daher waren es wohl einfache Anhänger, die in den Bann des Buches geraten waren. Mit einem eisigen Schreck stellte er fest, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie sie verhindern konnte, dass sie auch zu solchen geifernden Idioten wurden! Die Menschenmenge rückte immer näher und drohte sie einzukesseln.

„Rückzug!“, befahl Jack. Doch als er die erste Tür öffnen wollte, war sie verschlossen. Er versuchte noch eine zweite – hier ließ sich die Klinke herunter drücken. Sofort traten Sam, Tealc und er hindurch und John, Daniel und Rodney folgten ihnen auf dem Fuße.

Hinter der Tür lag ein langer Flur, am Ende war eine halb geöffnet Tür und O'Neill hielt drauf zu. Sie landeten in der Küche des Hauses, Tealc schmiss die Tür hinter allen zu und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Er schob noch einen schweren Küchentisch davor. Für einen winzigen Moment herrschte Ruhe, bis Jack schimpfte: „Scheiße! Wie viele Leute sind hier denn? Die Typen sind zwar nicht ausgebildet, aber total durch den Wind und sehr gefährlich in ihrem Wahn. Wir müssen das Buch finden!“

„Wir sollten erst Miko helfen“, meinte Sam. „Sie ist im Keller. Lass und dorthin gehen.“

„Ich stimme O'Neill zu. Das Buch zu finden ist am Allerwichtigsten.“

„Aber, Tealc ...“

„Nein, nein.“ John hob eine Hand in die Luft als wollte er um Ruhe bitten. Dann senkte er die Hand, presste seine geballte Faust gegen die Stirn und konzentrierte sich sichtlich. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als würde ihm irgendetwas Schmerzen bereiten. Gebannt schaute ihn alle an, als er mit leiser Stimme und jedes Wort bewusst formulierend hervorstieß: „Chaya und das Buch sind ...“

„... im ersten Stock“, sagte er gleichzeitig mit O'Neill, der auch eine Hand vor seine Augen hielt, und so aussah, als habe er heftige Kopfschmerzen. „Im hinteren linken Schlafzimmer.“ O'Neill nahm die Hand von den Augen. „Wow!“ Er schaute sich um, als erwarte er jemanden zu sehen. „Das war … anders.“ Er klang sehr überrascht.

„Ich habe für einen Moment so etwas wie die goldenen Linien von der Karte vor meinen Augen gesehen“, sagte John und schaute O'Neill verblüfft an.

„Ich ebenfalls. Was nicht möglich sein sollte, ohne die Wandkarte. Die Linien verdichteten sich alle in dem Zimmer im zweiten Stock.“ Er strich sich mit der Hand durch das kurze graue Haar. „Sieht so aus, als habe die gute Chaya noch Kräfte, von denen sie uns noch nie etwas gesagt hat. Doppelte Vorsicht!“

„Vielleicht ist auch mehr Magie im Haus als gewöhnlich?“, schlug Sam vor. „Es ist doch sehr selten, dass drei Bibliothekare, beziehungsweise vier Leute mit dem Gen auf so engem Raum zusammen sind, oder?“

„Oder sie hat das ganze Haus zu einer Bibliothek gemacht“, gab Daniel zu bedenken und zeigte mit den Fingern auf die Regale auf denen lauter Bücher standen und auf die Eckvitrine, die auch bis oben hin mit Büchern gefüllt war. Zwei Kochbücher lagen aufgeschlagen auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen.

„Von so etwas habe ich noch nie gehört, aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was eine Bibliothek zu einer magischen Bibliothek macht“, gestand Jack. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Elemente dazu zusammen kommen müssen. Ihr könntet also beide recht haben.“

Sie hörten den Lärm vor der Tür immer näher kommen.

„Die Frage ist: Was machen wir mit dieser Information?“ Jack blickte in die Runde. Jetzt schlugen die ersten von außen gegen die Tür und es war klar, dass sie ihre Entscheidung schnell fällen mussten. Das Hämmern der Fäuste wurde rhythmischer und das Holz knarzte bereits ganz gewaltig. Zwei Sekunden später flog die Tür mit einem Schlag auf und nur der Schreck über die zu Boden krachende Tür hielt die Menge noch für eine Sekunde zurück.

„Versuchen wir's! Gehen wir davon aus, dass wir hier eine magische Bibliothek haben. Öffnen wir eine Pforte zum Schlafzimmer!“, befahl O'Neill und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die Wand, die möglichst weit von der offenen Tür entfernt war. „Los, Sheppard, versuchen Sie es! Ich versuche, sie einen Moment aufzuhalten!“

Rodney hoffte nur, dass das hier wirklich funktionierte und dass es so einfach war, wie O'Neill es immer aussehen ließ, denn schließlich hatte John noch niemals selbst eine Pforte initialisiert! Er wollte nicht mitten in einem Weinfass, oder woran John gerade denken mochte, materialisieren. Doch John ließ sich keine Unsicherheit anmerken, schlug seine Hand gegen die Wand und sofort als Daniel und Rodney es ihm gleich getan hatten, schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Rodneys Blick ruhte auf John und alles, was er in diesem gefährlichen Moment denken konnte, war, dass John wirklich ein verdammt gut aussehender Mann war. Vielleicht war es gut, dass nicht er für das Ziel hinter der Pforte zuständig war, denn seine Gedanken waren nun eindeutig in seinem Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich tatsächlich eine Pforte, die auch noch in einem Zimmer und nicht irgendwo auf der Wiese rauskam. Sehr gut. Rodney warf einen raschen Blick zurück, um zu sehen, wie es den anderen ging. Sam und Tealc rannten auf die Wand zu, während O'Neill rückwärts ging, den Blick starr auf die sich nähernde, bedrohliche, lärmende Meute gerichtet. Er griff in die Luft, presste die Finger zur Faust zusammen und schleuderte dann einen kleinen, goldenen Energieball auf die Menschenmenge. Er traf einen der Angreifer, der mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei zu Boden sank und seine Hand auf seinen Ärmel presste, der ein Loch und einen Brandfleck aufwies.

Das wiederholte er noch zwei Mal. Beide Male schrieen die Leute auf und versuchten, die Kleidung zu löschen, die Feuer gefangen hatte. Bevor Rodney von John, der mit seiner Faust fest Rodneys T-Shirt gepackt hatte, durch die Pforte gezogen wurde, dachte er noch, dass es noch einiges gab, was er über Magie und die Bibliothekare nicht wusste.

Im nächsten Augenblick standen sie in einem holzgetäfelten Zimmer, das mit einem Baldachin-Bett aus rot-goldenem Brokat, einem schweren Schrank, einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch mit einem ebenso wuchtigen Sessel davor, einer kleinen Kommode und zwei zierlichen Sesseln, die vor dem Fenster standen, ausgestattet war. So wie es aussah, waren die Möbel antik und auch das Bett stammte noch aus einem anderen Jahrhundert.

Auf dem Bett lag eine junge Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren, einem weißen, gut knielangem Kleid, das ihre Arme an den Schultern mit einer Spitze bedeckte. Rodney verspürte sofort eine heftige Abneigung gegen sie. Als sie dann auch noch die Augen öffnete und John mit diesem falschen Zuckersirup-Lächeln anschaute, ging sie ihm schon nach drei Sekunden auf die Nerven. Die Zeit, die Jack, Sam und Tealc brauchten, um ihnen zu folgen.

„John! Ich bin so froh, dass du Jack gefunden und mitgebracht hast.“ Chaya sprach mit matter Stimme und erhob eine schlaffe Hand, die sie gleich wieder auf die Bettdecke sinken ließ. „Das macht vieles einfacher.“

„Was meint sie damit?“, wollte Rodney von John wissen, während Chaya sich bemühte, sich in eine sitzende Position zu begeben. Dabei stöhnte sie leise und Rodney merkte, wie John schon auf sie zutreten wolle, es dann aber sein ließ.

Sam wandte sich an die junge Frau: „Chaya, was hast du getan?“

„Sheppard! Was soll das? Warum sollten Sie mich herbringen?“ O'Neill funkelte den jüngeren Mann wütend an, während Tealc sich breitbeinig neben ihm aufbaute.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ...“ Bevor John noch sein Dementi vollenden konnte, stürzten vier stämmige, grimmig blickende, schwer bewaffnete Männer in den Raum. Der erste schnappte sich Daniel, der zweite legte Sam eine Hand um den Hals und hielt ihr eine Waffe an die Schläfe. Die anderen beiden stellten sich rechts und links von Chayas Bett auf.

„John!?“ Rodney konnte nicht glauben, dass John sie alle – und ihn ganz besonders – so an der Nase herumgeführt haben sollte. Das Gefühl, betrogen und benutzt worden zu sein, ließ Wut und Verzweiflung in ihm aufwallen und eine Leere, die es ihm unmöglich machte, logisch zu denken.

„... das hier alles soll. Ich denke, Chaya ist ...“, versuchte John seinen Satz zu beenden, doch niemand hörte ihm mehr zu.

„Sheppard! Sie Verräter!“ Voll sichtbarer Wut, formte Jack einen Energieball und zielte mit ihm auf John.

Erst schießen, dann Fragen stellen oder Antworten abwarten. Was für ein Macho-Gehabe! Ehe Rodney seine Optionen noch ganz durchdacht hatte, hatte er seine Hand schon zu O'Neills ausgestreckt. „Nein, wir müssen John anhören. Aua, Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte er lauthals, als er zufällig mit seinen Fingerspitzen den Energieball berührte. Er schüttelte seine Hand aus und steckte die Finger in den Mund, um sie zu befeuchten.

„Sie Idiot, McKay!“ Jack griff in die Luft und ehe Rodney reagieren konnte, schleuderte Jack schon den nächsten Energieball los. Hilflos musste Rodney mit ansehen, wie der Ball durch die Luft flog und ... den Mann an der Schulter traf, der Daniel in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte. Entweder hatte Daniel eine gute Reaktionsschnelligkeit, oder er hatte einfach nur aus Instinkt gehandelt, jedenfalls ließ er sich zu Boden fallen, rollte ab und war so außerhalb der Reichweite des Mannes, dem Jack einen weiteren Energiestoß verpasste.

Wow. Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. Jack hatte ihn getäuscht, hatte die Angreifer getäuscht und es sah fast so aus, als würde er Johns Unschuld immerhin höher bewerten, als die der vier Männer, die den Raum betreten hatten. Ehe Rodney sich überlegen konnte, was das hieß, flog die Tür auf und weitere Leute strömten in den Raum. Dann brach der Tumult los. Fäuste flogen, Stöcke kamen zum Einsatz, Gegenstände wurden geworfen und Rodney merkte, wie John versuchte, ihn hinter sich zu bringen, um ihn vor den Angreifern zu beschützen. Aber verdammt, er war bei den Pfadfindern gewesen, er konnte sich wehren! Ziemlich unkoordiniert schlug er um sich, aber seine Angreifer verhielten sich genauso amateurhaft, und so schlug und trat er auf alle ein, die John zu nahe kommen wollten.

Der Kampf wogte hin und her und jetzt feuerten auch zwei der vier Männer, die die Bibliothekarin beschützten kleine Energiegeschosse ab, die sie zuvor in der Luft gebildet hatten. Was sie ja eigentlich gar nicht können sollten, da sie nicht das Magie-Gen dafür besaßen. Sam wurde von einer dieser Kugeln am Arm getroffen, schrie auf, kämpfte aber schon einen Augenblick später verbissen weiter. Tealc steckte einen Schlag mit einem Stuhlbein ein, bei dem das Holz des Möbelstücks splitterte, aber er schüttelte den Angreifer wie ein lästiges Insekt ab.

„Wir müssen O'Neill helfen, zu Chaya zu gelangen“, keuchte John an seinem Ohr und als Rodney sich zum Bett umdrehte, sah er, dass O'Neill tatsächlich in der Richtung unterwegs war. Nun, das machte wohl Sinn. Wenn einer die Bibliothekarin stoppen konnte, dann ein anderer Bibliothekar. Rodney verpasste jemanden, der an ihm vorbei wollte, einen Fausthieb und war mindestens so überrascht wie sein Angreifer, als der tatsächlich zu Boden ging.

O'Neill feuerte eine Salve von Energiestößen auf den Mann ab, der versuchte Chaya hochzuheben und wahrscheinlich aus dem Zimmer zu tragen, um sie irgendwo anders hinzubringen, wo sie dann mit ihren gefährlichen Spielchen weitermachen konnte. Und so, wie Rodney die Bibliothekare bisher erlebt hatte, gab es hier bestimmt eine Geheimtür und dann wäre alles zu spät.

Die Energiestöße des Bibliotheksleiters trafen einen der beiden Helfer, doch der zweite Mann griff mit beiden Händen in die Luft und Rodney sah die zweifache, geballte, mächtige, gleißend helle Lichtkugel direkt auf O'Neill zufliegen. Als hätte sein Gehirn diesen Moment verlangsamt, spürte Rodney den tödlichen Streich und hatte doch nicht die Zeit, einen Schrei zu formen.

O'Neill riss seine Hände nach oben, um sich zu schützen. Ein filigranes goldenes Netz spannte sich zwischen seinen Fingern und vor seinem Gesicht, aber Rodney bezweifelte, dass es dem heranrasenden Energiestoß gewachsen war. In der Sekunde, als er glaubte, dass O'Neill getroffen wurde, verfing sich die Energiekugel des Angreifers in mehreren goldenen … Fäden, die sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel verlangsamten. Mit gedrosselter Geschwindigkeit fiel die angreifende Lichtkugel in das Netz, das unter dem Aufprall zwar nachgab, aber nicht zerriss. Die Energie wurde knisternd in das Netz umgeleitet, verteilte sich und O'Neill war gerettet.

Rodney wagte auszuatmen und sein Blick löste sich von O'Neills Händen, um den goldenen Fäden zu folgen, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatten. Neben ihm hielt John seine gespreizten Finger in die Luft und mit äußerster Konzentration schickte er zwei, nein drei magische Fäden zu dem Netz. Chaya hatte eine schlaffe Hand erhoben, und mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und unter heftigem Atmen sandte sie die Fäden, die von der anderen Seite kamen, die aber jetzt in sich zusammenfielen, da keine Gefahr mehr bestand.

Daniel schlug dem völlig abgelenkten Angreifer, der gerade aus seiner Starre erwachte, ein dickes Buch auf den Kopf, woraufhin der Mann zusammen sackte. Damit waren nur noch die nicht ausgebildeten rabiaten Anhänger des Buches in Schach zu halten, und das war eine Aufgabe, der Sam und Tealc gewachsen schienen, so dass O'Neill und John zum Bett treten konnten, auf dem Chaya mit jetzt geschlossen Augen lag. Rodney wich nicht von Johns Seite und so hörte er, wie Jack sagte: „Chaya? Hast du das Buch?“

Die Bibliothekarin öffnete die Augen, griff unter ihr Kopfkissen und während Rodney noch einen letzten fiesen Trick befürchtete, eine Pistole, oder einen weiteren Energieball, oder was immer Bibliothekarinnen so alles unter dem Kopfkissen verbergen konnten, drückte sie Jack eine dicke Mappe in die Hand. „Hier ist das Manuskript, hiervon geht alles aus“, hauchte sie.

'Nimm es nicht, nimm es nicht!', wollte Rodney rufen, der nicht glauben konnte, dass die Lösung so einfach sein sollte. Bestimmt hatte sie noch eine Gemeinheit auf Lager!

„Wir müssen es vernichten“, sagte Jack eindringlich.

„Ja. Verbrenn es. Sofort.“ Schlaff ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken.

Jack trat ans Waschbecken, zerknüllte die Blätter etwas, so dass sie besser Feuer fingen, kramte aus seiner Jackentasche ein Feuerzeug und zündete das erste Blatt ein. Rodney wusste gar nicht, ob er hinschauen sollte, denn irgendwie befürchtete er, dass die nächste Sekunde eine Katastrophe bringen würde.

„Nein!“, schrie der Mann, der von Daniel mit dem Buch gefällt worden war und gerade wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. „Nein!“ Doch schon loderten die ersten Flammen auf. Jack legte noch an einer zweiten Stelle Feuer und die Blätter entzündeten sich, wurden an einer Ecke schwarz, bäumten sich auf, loderten lichterloh, entzündeten die anderen Blätter, die ebenfalls mit einer hellen, hohen Flamme brannten. Doch da es nur Papier war, fiel alles schon bald in sich zusammen und es blieb nur ein Haufen angekohlter Papierschnitzel und Asche übrig.

Schon als die erste Seite Feuer gefangen hatte, hatten die Menschen in dem Raum wie gebannt drauf gestarrt, und ihre Angriffshandlungen eingestellt. Nachdem alles bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfallen war, schauten sie sich betreten um. So, als wüssten sie nicht genau, was sie hier eigentlich machten. So, als erwachten sie aus einem langen Schlaf mit einem Alptraum von der Größe eines Katastrophenfilms. Sie schauten sich unschlüssig um, kratzten sich am Kopf, blickten zu Boden und wagten es nicht einander in die Augen zu schauen. Die ersten begannen, leise das Zimmer zu verlassen und das war der Moment, als die Tür erneut aufflog und Miko und ihr Team hereinstürzten.

„Wir haben im Keller etwas 'aufgeräumt' und wollten euch fragen, ob … ihr Hilfe … brauchen könnt.“ Laura, die mit gezogenem Messer voran gerannt war, war mit jedem Wort zögerlicher und leiser geworden. „Oh! Sieht so aus, als hättet ihr die Sache voll im Griff“, fuhr sie mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung in der Stimme fort und steckte ihr Messer wieder weg.

„Haben wir“, bestätigte Sam mit einem Lächeln und reichte Laura das geliehene Messer zurück.

„Das Buch?“, wollte Elizabeth wissen.

„Vernichtet. Es ist gerade in Flammen aufgegangen und deshalb sind diese Herrschaften, körperlich nur etwas angeschlagen, auch auf dem Weg nach draußen. Ich wette aber, sie haben noch eine Weile an ihrem fehlgeleiteten Enthusiasmus zu knabbern.“ Mit einem schiefen Grinsen schaute Sam zu, wie einer nach dem anderen das Zimmer verließ.

„Enthusiasmus? Das ist viel zu positiv. Besessenheit, ist wohl das bessere Wort. Nun ja, vielleicht werden sie das nächste Mal, wenn keine Magie im Spiel ist, etwas vorsichtiger sein, und dann hätte es ihnen wenigstens als Lehrstunden gedient und etwas gebracht.“ Laura steckte das Messer weg. „Das wird dann ja gleich einen schönen Andrang am Bahnhof geben, wenn sie alle nach Hause wollen“, stellte Laura noch fest und Rodney war perplex, wie gelassen sie es nahm. Dann fragte sie das, was auch Rodney dringend wissen wollte: „Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Und warum ist sie nicht gefesselt?“ Sie machte mit ihrem Kinn eine Bewegung in Richtung Chaya, der John gerade ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn legte.

Genau. Gefesselt wäre gut. Dann könnte sie sich auch nicht mehr an Johns Arm klammern und ihm schmachtende Blicke zuwerfen, dachte Rodney mit gerunzelter Stirn. Selbst wenn sie Jack im letzten Moment doch noch zur Seite gesprungen war, war Rodney nicht bereit, sie von seiner Liste der zu verhaftenden Leute zu nehmen. Wobei er gar nicht wusste, ob es so etwas wie private Gefängnisse für straffällige Bibliothekare gab, denn in ein normales Gefängnis konnte man sie ja wahrscheinlich nicht stecken. Ein Trip zur Gefängnisbibliothek – und schon hatte sie sich selbst entlassen.

Sam und Tealc hatten inzwischen die vier Helfer der Bibliothekarin sicher verschnürt und der Brandgeruch im Zimmer verriet, dass das mit Magie gefüllte Buch der Vergangenheit angehörte. Es war wohl an der Zeit für ein paar Erklärungen. Und wer stand im Mittelpunkt? Ja, genau, Miss Schmachtblick, die sich mit leidender Miene – das sollte ihr wahrscheinlich Pluspunkte verschaffen – jetzt aufsetzte und gegen das Kissen in ihrem Rücken lehnte.

„Warum hast du dein Buch mit Magie aufgeladen? Du brauchst es nicht leugnen, denn das war nie und nimmer eine natürliche Energiesignatur“, kam O'Neill gleich zur Sache.

„Weil ich nicht anders konnte. Meine beiden Teammitglieder haben mich gezwungen.“ Sie zeigte auf zwei der verschnürten Pakete, die mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnten und von Tealc mit einem unmissverständlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der da besagte 'Ich würde mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen' bewacht wurden.

„Aber niemand kann ...“, brauste O'Neill auf.

Doch sie unterbrach ihn mit einer eleganten Handbewegung, die jeder Balletttänzerin zur Ehre gereicht hätte. „Hör mich an und richte dann.“

Noch pathetischer ging es wohl nicht! Rodney wusste nicht, ob sie die Reimform bewusst gewählt hatte – wie zum Kotzen war denn das? – oder ob es Zufall war. Jedenfalls konnte er sein Augenrollen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sein Blick traf auf Johns und der verzog immerhin seine Lippen zu einem kleinen, schiefen Lächeln, das nur für Rodney bestimmt war. Rodney fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. Wenn John auch nicht auf Entschuldigungen im Reimschema stand, gab es ja noch Hoffnung.

Chaya wandte sich an alle im Raum: „Ihr wisst, dass ich die stärkste Ausprägung des Gens aller Bibliothekare habe. Darüber hinaus habe ich in meinem Team zwei weitere Personen, die ebenfalls über das Gen in ganz schwacher Ausprägung verfügen. Keinesfalls so stark, dass sie als Bibliothekare arbeiten könnten, aber doch genug, so dass sie mit mir zusammen einige Dinge tun können, die normalen Bibliothekaren verwehrt sind.“

„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Miko mit ruhiger Stimme, ehe O'Neill lospoltern konnte.

„Es ist uns schon zwei, drei Mal gelungen, eine Pforte auch für mehr als drei Tage offenzuhalten. Oder wir können zum Beispiel in manchen Fällen magische Bücher einfach dadurch unschädlich machen, dass wir die Energienetze per Hand auf unserer Wand umleiten. Da das aber sehr viel Kraftaufwand erfordert, machen wir das nicht oft, denn meistens ist hinreisen, einsammeln und unschädlich machen einfacher. Wir ...“

„Schön, ihr habt also ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Aber wie bringt uns das bisschen Hokuspokus zu dem heutigen Tag und dieser Vernichtung hier?“ O'Neill schnitt Miko das Wort ab, die zu einer weiteren Frage angesetzt hatte. Er zeigte mit einer allumfassenden Bewegung auf das Schlafzimmer, in dem heillose Unordnung herrschte, zerbrochene Möbelteile herumlagen und vier Gefesselte gegen die Wand lehnten. „Wie seid ihr von simplem Linienverschieben auf die super glorreiche Idee gekommen, Magie in ein Buch hineinzuleiten, statt sie herauszuholen?“,

Chaya wandte sich von Miko ab und wieder Jack zu. Sie holte tief Luft und antwortete: „Das war meine Schuld. Als ich mein Buch auf der Wandkarte lokalisiert hatte, bin ich mit dem Finger drüber gefahren und sah, dass sich das Energiegitter bewegte. Plötzlich war mehr Magie im Buch. Da haben wir angefangen zu experimentieren und es stellte sich heraus, dass ich in der Lage bin mein Buch – aber wirklich nur mein Buch – mit Magie zu versehen. Es scheint, als ob Bibliothekare über ihre eigenen Werke eine größere Macht haben, als wir bisher angenommen haben.“

„Weiter.“

„Was ich nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass mein Befehl, sich unter gar keinen Umständen weiter einzumischen, bei meinen beiden Teammitgliedern genau die entgegengesetzte Reaktion auslöste. Statt dich zu kontaktieren, damit du die Magie wieder unschädlich machtest, forschten sie weiter. Ich habe sie völlig unterschätzt. Ich nehme mal an, dass sie bereits unter dem Bann des Buches standen, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es so ist. Sie bedrängten mich jedenfalls massiv, weiterzumachen und ich weigerte mich. Jetzt kommt John ins Spiel.“

Alle Augen richteten sich auf John, der inzwischen von Chayas Bettkante aufgestanden war und mit dem Rücken gegen das Fensterbrett lehnte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Rodney trat zu ihm. John würde bestimmt nicht gerne jetzt vor allen noch einmal seine Affäre – inklusive der Frage ob Sex oder nicht Sex – ausgebreitet sehen. Aber es half ja nichts, um das hier aufzuklären, mussten sie da durch.

„Ich hatte John ein paar Monate vorher beim Golfspielen kennen gelernt, wir sind zwei, drei Mal essen gegangen und hatten ein unerlaubtes Picknick auf dem Balkon des Golfclubs als der eigentlich geschlossen war. Ich fand ihn nett und hatte festgestellt, dass er über das Gen verfügen muss, doch bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, ob ...“

„Wie hast du das festgestellt?“, wollte Sam wissen.

„Mit dem Amulett natürlich.“

„Welches Amulett?“ Sam schaute Jack an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Chaya legte ihre Hand auf die Kette, die sie trug und dessen Anhänger sie jetzt berührte, woraufhin er hell zu leuchten begann. „Habt ihr kein solches Amulett in der Bibliothek? Wie habt ihr denn dann herausgefunden, dass John das Gen hat?“

„Erklären wir später“, meinte Jack, trat auf Chaya zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Sie gab ihm das Amulett. Es leuchtete und er gab es an Sam weiter – bei der es nicht leuchtete. Es wanderte durch Daniels und Rodneys Hand bis es bei John ankam, wo es wieder hell leuchtete.

„Schickes Teil“, meinte Jack und gab es an sie zurück.

„Ich dachte jede Bibliothek hätte so etwas.“ Sie band die Kette wieder um.

„Nope.“

„Weiter in der Geschichte“, forderte Daniel sie auf.

„Meine Teammitglieder hatten zwei weitere Personen angeheuert, richtige Schlägertypen. Sie hielten mich jetzt praktisch unter Hausarrest, ich konnte kaum mehr rausgehen, und wenn, dann nur in ihrer Begleitung. Als ich John das letzte Mal sah, das war vor sechs Wochen, habe ich ihm alles erzählt. Aber sie hörten mit und als er die Wohnung verließ, haben sie ihn abgefangen und ihm Benzodiazepin gespritzt, das zu einer retrograden Amnesie führt, was sie mir anschließend erzählt haben.“

„Die haben mich unter Drogen gesetzt?“, fragte John ungläubig und zeigte auf die vier Männer.

Sie nickte nur und fuhr fort: „Ich hatte also keine Ahnung, ob John sich noch an irgendetwas erinnern würde und hoffte nur, dass er nach Cheyenne Springs gehen würde, um dort mit den Recherchen für sein Buch zu beginnen, worüber wir Wochen zuvor schon einmal gesprochen hatten. Meine Hoffnung war, dass er damit auf dich“, sie schaute Jack an, „treffen würde. Du würdest inzwischen ja schon das abnormale Verhalten des Buches bemerkt haben und ich hoffte, dass ihr mir beide zur Hilfe kommen würdet.“

Oh, nein, jetzt plädierte sie tatsächlich auf unschuldig? Rodney war nicht geneigt ihr das so einfach abzukaufen. „Warum haben Sie nicht ein paar von diesen netten Energiebällen auf ihre noch netteren Mitstreiter geschleudert und das Thema wäre erledigt gewesen?“

„Weil sie es ebenfalls können und weil sie mich meist mit Schlafmitteln sediert haben.“

Noch so eine passende Erklärung, die alle Schuld von ihr nahm. Rodney wollte ihr gerade sagen, was er davon hielt, als ihm noch ein anderer Gedanke kam. John war ebenfalls unschuldig! John hatte sie nicht in diese Falle gelockt, weil John gar nichts von alledem wusste! John hatte zwar gemacht, was Chaya wollte, aber nicht mit Absicht. John hatte sich also wirklich nicht an ihn herangemacht, weil er Auskünfte brauchte. Rodney hätte gerne ein triumphierendes „Ja!“ ausgestoßen, aber er beherrschte sich. Er schaute John nur mit einem breiten Grinsen an, der daraufhin fragend eine Braue nach oben zog.

Dann wandte John sich an Chaya: „Warum hast du das Manuskript nicht verbrannt?“

„Weil sie es in Gewahrsam genommen hatten. Ich habe es erst heute wiederbekommen, weil sie euch ins Schlafzimmer locken wollten.“

„Was ihnen ja auch gelungen ist.“ Jack schaute sie abwägend an.

„Es ist uns aus der Hand geglitten“, ließ sich erstmals einer der Männer vernehmen, worauf Tealc sich anspannte. Aber noch ließ er ihn gewähren. „Wir wollten nur ein bisschen Geld machen. Wir wollten niemals, dass jemand durch das Buch verletzt wird. Wir wollten ganz sicher keine Unruhen hervorrufen. Das müssen Sie uns glauben. Wir haben die Macht der Magie absolut unterschätzt.“

Der Mann, der neben ihm saß, nickte. „Ich … ich weiß nicht, warum wir es getan haben. Aber ich konnte nur noch daran denken, dass alle Leute es lesen müssen.“ Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „In meinem Kopf war nur noch der Gedanke an Aufstieg und dass alle davon erfahren müssten.“

„Dass jeder von dem Buch hört und sich selbst verbessert, einen Weg zum Aufstieg findet, war sogar noch wichtiger, als das Geld, was wir damit verdient haben.“ Der Mann sagte es so verwundert, als könne er es selbst nicht glauben, dass ihm tatsächlich irgendetwas wichtiger als Geld gewesen war.

„Und weil sie nicht mitmachen wollte, selbst als wir erklärt hatten, wie wichtig es ist, da … da … haben wir sie halt gezwungen.“ Der Gefesselte schaute jetzt Jack an. „Sie hat Recht, sie war meist so benommen von den vielen Schlafmitteln, dass sie gar nicht realisiert hat, warum sie die Linien verschieben sollte.“

Rodney schnaubte leise. Das sah ja nach einem Freispruch auf ganzer Linie für Chaya aus. Er hätte sie gerne aus dem Verkehr gezogen gesehen. Ganz weit weg, auf eine einsame Insel verbannt. Na gut, er würde großzügig sein, vielleicht eine bewohnte Insel, denn John war ja schließlich auch schuldlos aus der Sache heraus gekommen. Nur noch eine Sache musste er klären. „Hatten Sie Sex mit John? Ja oder nein?“

„Rodney!“ John guckte, als hätte er ihn am liebsten mit bloßen Händen erwürgt.

O'Neill brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das die anderen nach und nach einstimmten.

Rodney verstand die Reaktionen nur ansatzweise, denn, hey, das war doch eine der wirklich wichtigen Fragen, die es noch zu klären galt! John wollte mit Sicherheit die Antwort darauf wissen, so wie er bei der Antwort herum gedruckst hatte. Aber Rodney konnte nicht sehen, dass er die Zähne auseinander bekommen und danach fragen würde. Da blieb es nun mal an ihm hängen. „Was? Willst du lieber für immer herumraten?“ Er stupste seinen Ellenbogen in Johns Seite.

In einer etwas hilflosen Geste hob John die Hände. „Nein. Aber …“ Er schaute Rodney an, strich sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken, dann straffte er sich, sah Chaya an und meinte: „Wir sprechen später darüber.“

„Entspann dich, John“, sagte Chaya. „Außer dem Kuss nach dem Picknick ist niemals etwas zwischen uns gewesen. An dem letzten Abend, als du in meiner Wohnung warst, haben wir zusammen etwas getrunken, ich geredet, du zugehört und dann habe ich dir noch einen Abschiedskuss gegeben. Das war ganz kurz bevor sie das Benzodiazepin gespritzt haben und das muss dein Gehirn irgendwie anders abgespeichert haben. An was erinnerst du dich denn noch?“

„An nichts. In meinem Kopf ist alles ein weißer Nebel, was diesen Abend betrifft.“

„Da siehst du – und mehr ist auch nicht passiert.“

„Gut“, sagte Rodney und legte John eine Hand durchaus besitzergreifend auf den Arm. Er wollte gleich klarstellen, dass das auch so bleiben würde. Chaya schenkte ihm spöttisches Lächeln.

Sehr zu Rodneys Missfallen schickten O'Neill, Sam und Tealc die beiden Männer, die nicht zu Chayas Bibliothek gehörten im Endeffekt mit nur einer Geldstrafe nach Hause. Sie mussten für den entstandenen Schaden im Weingut aufkommen. Denn wenn man den italienischen Behörden nichts von magischen Büchern erzählen wollte, hatten sie ja keine Anklagepunkte gegen sie in der Hand.

Chaya und ihre beiden Bibliothekare kamen mit in die Stadtbücherei von Cheyenne Springs. Sam buchte ihnen drei Zimmer in einem Hotel, wo Chaya die letzten Reste ihrer medikamenteninduzierten Müdigkeit ausschlief. Die Diskussion, was anschließend mit ihnen geschehen würde, war noch offen.

…....................................................................  
.  
Zwei Tage später fuhr Rodney mit John auf dem Beifahrersitz mal wieder zu Jack und Daniel. John hielt einen Stapel mit Pizzakartons auf dem Schoß und das Wageninnere roch so köstlich, dass Rodney bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. An ein Barbecue war nicht zu denken, weil es in Strömen regnete und so hatten John und Rodney angeboten, von unterwegs Pizza mitzubringen.

Als Rodney an einer Ampel halten musste, schaute er zu John rüber und spürte wieder das Glücksgefühl, das ihn in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Außer vielleicht ganz kurz, als er der schrecklichen Mrs Newport endlose Fragen zu Gartenbüchern beantworten musste. Aber dann war ihm eingefallen, dass er John am Abend davon berichten konnte und schon war es besser gewesen.

Nach der Rückkehr aus Italien hatte John ihm nämlich begeistert mitgeteilt, dass er jetzt wusste, wovon sein Buch handeln würde. Von einem jungen, charismatischen Autor, der in eine Kleinstadt kam und dort auf einen etwas sarkastischen, aber ebenso charismatischen Bibliothekar traf. Zusammen wurden sie in einen Kriminalfall verwickelt, der aber gar nichts Magisches an sich haben sollte. Dafür etliche Sexszenen zwischen den beiden Protagonisten, die schon ab der dritten Seite ihre Anziehung füreinander spürten. Während John ihm das erzählt hatte, hatte er sich mit kleinen, nibbelnden Küssen an Rodneys Körper herunter geküsst und ihn gefragt, ob er ihm bei seinen Recherchen behilflich sein wollte. Natürlich hatte Rodney 'Ja' gesagt und so hatte John bereits ein ganzes Repertoire an heißen Sexszenen zur Auswahl, an denen er sich bedienen konnte.

„Ist was?“, fragte John in dem Moment. „Du schaust mich so … eindringlich an.“

„Oh, ich habe nur gedacht, dass ich es wirklich, wirklich mag, dir bei der Recherche behilflich zu sein“, antwortete Rodney und drückte etwas unbeholfen Johns Hand. Diese ganze Sache mit den Zärtlichkeiten war noch etwas ungewohnt; zusammen ins Bett zu steigen, war eindeutig einfacher, denn da war das Ziel klar.

John legte seine Hand über Rodneys und presste auch einmal Rodneys Finger. „Keine Sorge, wir haben noch umfangreiche Recherche vor uns“, versicherte er mit einer leicht rauen Stimme, die es Rodney sehr bedauern ließ, dass er seine Hand jetzt wegnehmen musste, um den Blinker zu setzen.

Sie wurden bereits von Daniel an der Tür erwartet, der sie ins Esszimmer führte. Sam und Tealc waren ebenfalls anwesend, nicht aber Chaya, wie Rodney schon befürchtet hatte. Seine Nachfrage ergab, dass Chaya sich für eine Weile an einen kleinen See irgendwo in den Bergen zurückziehen und sich nicht in die Geschäfte der magischen Bücher einmischen würde, bis sie sich wieder fit genug fühlte, in ihre Bibliothek zurückzukehren. Das klang gut, das klang weit genug weg von John. Rodney war zufrieden.

Die Pizzakartons wurden geöffnet, reingeschaut und weitergereicht, bis jeder vor seiner bestellten Pizza saß.

„Rodney hat mir erzählt, dass Sie jetzt an Ihrem Buch schreiben?“, fragte Daniel John, nachdem Jack ihnen allen Rotwein eingegossen hatte.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Johns Ohrspitzen etwas rot wurden und Rodney grinste innerlich. Ihm war klar, woran John gerade dachte. Mit ruhiger Stimme und so, als ob sie nicht schon seit zwei Tagen rekordverdächtige Zeit im Bett verbrachten, antwortete John: „Das stimmt. Ein Kriminalroman, der in einer Kleinstadt spielt.“

„Was das betrifft, Sheppard“, meinte Jack, nachdem er seinen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, „könnten Sie sich vorstellen, eventuell auf eine Laufbahn als Schriftsteller zu verzichten?“

„Warum? Ich erwähne keine Magie im Buch, es ist eine ganz normale Bücherei über die ich schreibe.“

„Das ist auch nicht das Problem. Es ist nur so, dass der Ältestenrat der Bibliothekare beschlossen hat, dass es in Zukunft jedem Genträger untersagt ist, eigene Publikationen herauszubringen. Das war's dann wohl mit meiner Autobiographie“, fügte er noch grinsend hinzu.

„Aber so lange ich keinen Zugang zu einer magischen Karte habe, kann doch gar nichts passieren, oder?“ John stoppte seine Gabel ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Mund und schaute O'Neill fragend an.

„Wir würden Ihnen aber gerne Zugang geben. Was hielten Sie von einer Karriere als Bibliothekar? Ich weiß, ich weiß, das klingt nicht gerade glamourös für Außenstehende, längst nicht so wie Rennfahrer“, womit er bewies, dass er in der Zwischenzeit auch das Internet zu Rate gezogen hatte. „Aber Sie wüssten ja, dass da viel mehr hinter steckt als es im ersten Moment den Anschein hat und es durchaus interessant und spannend werden kann.“ Jack schaute ihn fragend an.

Sam fügte noch hinzu: „Jonas Quinn geht in fünf Wochen und dann würde eine Stelle frei. Er hat nur einen Jahresvertrag und der würde dann einfach nicht verlängert, so dass Sie die Stelle haben könnten, wenn Sie wollen. Das heißt, Sie könnten halbtags in der Bücherei arbeiten, halbtags Ihr Bibliothekswissenschaftsstudium im nahe gelegenen College verfolgen und abends mit uns – sozusagen als Lehrling – auf ein paar Einsätze gehen.“

„Wir würden Sie alles lehren, was wir über Magie wissen“, ergänzte Mr. Tealc.

„Stimmen Sie zu!“, drängte Daniel. „Ich darf auch mitgehen. Denn jetzt, da ich weiß, was Jack wirklich macht an seinen Abenden, die er angeblich im Keller verbringt, will ich dabei sein.“ Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Begeisterung.

„Leider“, seufzte O'Neill aus tiefstem Herzen, was die anderen zum Grinsen brachte.

Rodney konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Daniel zu dieser Genehmigung gekommen war. Jack hatte von vorneherein in der Diskussion keine Chance gehabt, wenn er nicht den Rest seiner Tage auf dem Wohnzimmersofa verbringen wollte. Da war sich Rodney sicher. Zumal Daniel seine Worte mit einer Hand an O'Neills Wange verbunden hatte, wo sein Daumen jetzt kleine Kreise streichelte. Nein, O'Neill hatte auf verlorenem Posten gestanden.

„Das kommt jetzt sehr plötzlich.“ John stocherte auf seinem Teller herum und schob die schwarzen Oliven von rechts nach links.

Rodney, der ganz genau hinschaute, sah, dass John nicht abgeneigt war. Klar, wenn er magische Kräfte hätte, würde er sie wohl auch gerne einsetzen. Zumal John ihm nach der Rückkehr aus Italien vorgeschwärmt hatte, was für ein berauschendes Gefühl es gewesen war, die Energie im Raum in seiner Hand zu bündeln. Wie es fast sinnlich in seinen Fingern gekribbelt hatte, als er das Netz gebildet hatte, und wie richtig es sich immer für ihn anfühlte, wenn er eine Pforte öffnen konnte, besonders wenn er auch für das Ziel zuständig war. Rodney hatte gespürt, dass John von etwas gekostet hatte, was er wieder haben wollte. Nur hatte Rodney nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell gehen würde und quasi in einer formellen Ausbildung enden sollte.

Was dann weitergedacht hieß, dass ihm Daniels Schicksal drohte: alleine zu Hause zu sitzen und zu warten, bis der Herr Bibliothekar mit seiner Bücherjagd fertig war. Okay, Daniel hatte nichts von Jacks Extratouren gewusst, und jetzt, da er darüber Bescheid wusste, würde er mitgehen. Von daher war die Situation eine etwas anders. Es sei denn … es sei denn er könnte sich überwinden ebenfalls mitzugehen. Sich bewusst der Gefahr auszusetzen. Sich in Situationen zu begeben, die er nicht vorher planen konnte. Mit anderen Worte, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, warum er den Job hier in erster Linie angenommen hatte.

Rodney war so in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie Jack grummelig sagte: „Ich denke, Leute, die nicht durch Portale gehen wollen, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben, sind verrückt.“

„Jack! Lass John Zeit zu überlegen. Es kommt doch auf einen Tag nicht an. Es ist ja noch viel mehr zu bedenken, als nur die Frage, ob man durch ein Portal gehen will oder nicht. Und wenn du partout jemanden ausbilden willst, kannst du ja erst einmal mich ausbilden.“ Daniels Augen hinter den Brillengläsern funkelten spitzbübisch.

„Pah!“ Aber Jacks Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, als er Daniel anschaute.

„Ich mache es“, sagte John in die plötzlich entstandene Stille hinein. „Allein schon das Gesicht meines Vaters zu sehen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich mich ausgerechnet am Cheyenne Springs College für Bibliothekswissenschaften eingeschrieben habe, macht es die Sache schon fast wert. Aber Mr. O'Neill hat Recht, wahrscheinlich muss man verrückt sein, wenn man nicht durch Portale gehen will. Obwohl ich fast vermute, ein bisschen verrückt muss man auch sein, wenn man durchgehen will.“ Er lächelte.

„Yep, ein bisschen verrückt schon“, bestätigte Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Wenn John und Daniel dabei sind, bin ich es auch“, verkündete Rodney schnell, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„McKay, Sie wollten nicht einmal mit auf diese erste Mission! Und jetzt wollen Sie sich das auf regelmäßiger Basis antun? Entschuldigung, aber Sie sind der, der immer noch eine Sicherungskopie von der Sicherungskopie der Sicherungskopie erstellt, damit auch ja nichts schiefgeht.“ O'Neill rollte ein Stück Pizza zusammen und schob es sich in den Mund.

„Ja, der bin ich“, sagte Rodney mit hochgerecktem Kinn. „Und deshalb muss ich auch mitgehen, damit wenigstens einer ein Auge darauf hat, dass zumindest die grundlegenden Sicherheitsstandards eingehalten werden.“

„Rodney, du musst das nicht tun, ich verspreche, auf mich achtzugeben“, versicherte ihm John, der offensichtlich schon den nächsten gedanklichen Schritt gemacht hatte, für wen diese Sicherheit so wichtig war.

„Doch.“ Rodney nickte vehement.

„Ich weiß, wie ungern du dich auf Improvisationen verlässt, wie du es hasst, nicht alles drei Mal kontrollieren zu können. Du hast es mir selbst gesagt, dass du den Job hier in der Bibliothek so magst, weil nichts Schlimmeres als ein mäkelnder Besucher passieren kann.“

„Ich bin kein Feigling!“, verteidigte sich Rodney sofort. Er hatte damals sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und versucht zu retten, was noch zu retten war, bis ihn die Feuerwehrleute wegzogen hatte.

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Ich sehe nur nicht, dass du mit dem … Aufgabenfeld glücklich werden wirst.“

„Was ist passiert, bevor Sie hierher gekommen sind?“, fragte Daniel mit viel zu viel Scharfblick.

„Ich … ich ...“ Rodney hatte nie darüber gesprochen, hatte es all die Jahre verdrängt. Hatte neu angefangen und es ganz weit von sich weg geschoben. Aber jetzt, durch Daniels Frage und den Vorwurf im Raum, er wäre irgend so ein Mimöschen, das keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen konnte ohne Panikattacke – obwohl er vor zwei Tagen das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte – war der Unfall plötzlich wieder präsent. Und Rodney wollte, dass sie alle verstehen sollten, dass Sicherheitsprotokolle nichts für Weicheier waren, die man nach Lust und Laune außer Kraft setzen konnte. Rodney setzte sich gerader hin und legte die Bestecke neben den Teller.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an den verheerenden Unfall bei der Arcturus Incorporation in Doranda vor gut sechs Jahren? Es war in allen Zeitungen, eine Explosion mit anschließendem Feuer hatte fünf Sechstel der gesamten Firmen-Anlage zerstört. Das war meine Schuld. Ich war damals der verantwortliche Ingenieur.“ Rodney fiel es nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber damit sie ihn verstanden, musste es sein. „Wir haben für das Militär an der Entwicklung von neuartigen Waffen gearbeitet. Ich war überzeugt, dass wir einen Versuch wagen konnten, die führenden Militärs haben gedrängt es zu tun, und so haben wir es gemacht, obwohl mir die Wirkungsweise einiger Details nicht hundertprozentig klar war. Ich – aber auch unsere Auftraggeber – wollten Resultate sehen und so haben wir, habe ich, Sicherheitsbedenken beiseite geschoben.“

„Ist jemand ums Leben gekommen?“, fragte John leise.

„In der Explosion? Nein. Wie durch ein Wunder gab es nur Verletzte. Aber … ein halbes Jahr später hat sich Mr. Collins, der Besitzer der Firma, die alle Angestellten entlassen musste und den Militärauftrag verloren hatte, das Leben genommen.“

„Aber war doch nicht deine Schuld“, meinte Daniel und John legte Rodney eine Hand auf die Schulter und ließ sie dort liegen.

„Wie man's nimmt. Nicht direkt, aber indirekt.“

„Im Endeffekt ist jeder selbst für sein Leben und die Entscheidungen, die er trifft verantwortlich, hat mir mal ein kluger Mann gesagt“, meinte John und suchte den Blickkontakt mit Rodney.

„Ähm … ja.“ Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch daran, dass er der kluge Mann gewesen war. Nur, Ratschläge zu verteilen war meist einfacher als sie anzunehmen.

Daniel schaute alle am Tisch der Reihe nach an und meinte: „Ein anderer kluger Mann, nämlich Mahatma Gandhi, hat mal gesagt: 'Es ist nicht der mutig, der keine Angst hat, sondern der, der seine Angst überwindet'.“

O'Neill reckte seinen Daumen nach oben. „Schöner Spruch, Daniel. Ist das McKays Empfehlungsschreiben?“

„Wenn du so willst. Oder meins.“

„Klugscheißer.“ O'Neill strubbelte einmal durch Daniels Haare und meinte, noch während er Daniel einen ziemlich schmalzigen Blick – jedenfalls wenn man Rodney gefragt hätte – zuwarf: „Okay. Da jeder für sein Leben selbst verantwortlich ist, kann McKay mitkommen wenn er will. Wir haben dann zwei Dreierteams. Yeah, da putzen wir die Platte, wenn wir erst mal eingearbeitet sind!“

„Ich würde vorschlagen Daniel Jackson in dein Team zu nehmen, O'Neill, und ich begleite in der ersten Zeit McKay und Mr. Sheppard“, schlug Tealc vor.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee!“ O'Neill schlug Tealc eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Das fand Rodney auch, denn so wie Tealc heute die Angreifer abgewehrt hatte, war er genau der Mann, der man in seinem Team haben wollte.

O’Neill rieb die Hände. „Gut, dann suchen wir für euch einen ersten, einfachen Auftrag aus. Mal sehen. Vielleicht kümmern wir uns um die ‚Reise mit Jonathan’. Das Kinderbuch, dessen Magie dazu führt, dass alle Leser einen Schneeleoparden als Haustier haben wollen? Was für die vom Aussterben bedrohten Schneeleoparden natürlich nicht so ganz von Vorteil ist.“

„Schneeleoparden?“, fragte Rodney entsetzt nach.

„Du sollst die Bücher, nicht die Leoparden zurückbringen“, lachte Sam und die anderen stimmten ein.

„Okay, das kann ich“, sagte Rodney. Er war überzeugt, dass er das mit Hilfe seiner Teamkollegen wirklich schaffen könnte. Und als John jetzt noch sein Knie gegen Rodneys rieb und ihm einen völlig begeisterten Blick zuwarf, war Rodney noch ein bisschen überzeugter davon.

Zur Hölle, sie würden ein Buch suchen, etwas, was ganz genau seinem Aufgabenprofil entsprach und was er jede Woche hunderte Male machte. Dass das Buch noch ein wenig Magie enthielt, nun, da würde er sich mit der Zeit sicher auch noch dran gewöhnen. Ob er sich allerdings je daran gewöhnen würde, dass ihm siedend heiße Schauder über den Rücken liefen, wenn John ihm wie zufällig eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte, das wusste er natürlich nicht.

„Cool!“ Jack erhob sein Glas. „Auf eine erfolgreiche Bücherjagd!“

„Auf uns!“, rief Daniel.

„Auf uns“, wiederholte Rodney und schaute dabei John an.

John beugte sich zu ihm, hauchte ihm tatsächlich vor allen Leuten einen Kuss auf die Lippen und erhob dann ebenfalls sein Glas. „Auf uns.“

 

\-----------ENDE------------

©Antares, April – Juli 2017


End file.
